


Harry And Jane

by angelholme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Jane and the Dragon
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 32,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelholme/pseuds/angelholme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a Hogsmeade visit, Harry makes a somewhat unlikely new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry And Jane - Part I

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer**
> 
> I am not Joss Whedon. I sometimes wish I were, because he is a genius. However that fact has nothing to do with this story.
> 
> I am not JK Rowling, not am I the person/people who own Jane Turnkey and The Dragon.
> 
> This is not for profit, and while I can't claim the majority of the characters, I do claim the original plot, characters and situations, and would prefer for you not to steal it.
> 
> You can post this story on other sites, as long as my name, and this disclaimer, accompanies it.
> 
> **Notes**
> 
> This is a cross-over story between an alternate Harry Potter Universe (set in his fifth year) and a post TV universe for Jane And The Dragon (set around ten years after the final episode). And since I have rewritten quite a lot of history already, you can probably take it as read that it will not follow the accepted canon of OOTP, HBP and DH.

**Prologue**

Harry watched his friends walk along the path in front of him, and sighed.

It wasn't that he objected to Ron and Hermione dating - if that's what you could call it - but being a third wheel wasn't exactly a lot of fun. And although he knew they were making an effort to include him, he also knew that the feeling of isolation would only get worse as time went by.

xoxox

"IT WORKED!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"We're not in your cave any more"

"That is true"

"So where are we?"

xoxox

Harry turned at the sound, wondering what could make such an unearthly noise.

What he saw made his mouth fall open in surprise.

xoxox

"Do you think he might know?"

"It's possible"

"Then I shall go ask him"

xoxox

Hermione turned, then let out a slight scream. Ron span round instantly, wand drawn, then let out an exclamation of surprise.

"Language!" Hermione snapped automatically, without turning from the sight in front of them.

xoxox

Harry raised his wand, even as his mind was telling him there was very little he could do about the dragon bolting towards him, but before he could think of a spell, he saw a flash of red hair, and heard a voice yelling "DRAGON! STOP!"

xoxox

Ron and Hermione ran towards the unfolding drama, then skidded to a halt as a young woman, in what appeared to be a full suit of armour, walked in front of the dragon and yelled at it to stop.

A moment later, they both exchanged confused glances as the dragon came to a stop, then appeared to bow apologetically.

xoxox

Harry stared at the dragon with a look of confusion on his face, then turned to his apparent saviour.

"I'm sorry about Dragon" She said "Sometimes he forgets that not everyone is as used to him as we are"

"That's quite alright" Harry replied, still confused "We?"

"Oh - sorry. Where are my manners?" She gave a majestic bow "My name is Lady Jane Turnkey, Knight Protector to the throne" She turned and gestured to where two other people - a young man with brown hair, and a girl with long, black hair - stood "This is my husband, Anthony Millerson, and her Royal Majesty Lavinia, Queen in Exile" She paused, then there was the sound of someone clearing their throat "And this overgrown lizard is Dragon" The dragon inclined his head.

Harry stared at them for a few seconds, then turned as Ron and Hermione ran up behind him.

"Harry? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" He smiled reassuringly "This is Jane, Anthony, Dragon and Queen Lavinia" He turned back to Jane "My friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley" Ron and Hermione nodded "And my name is Harry Potter" He paused to allow time for them to recognise his name, but to his great delight they didn't seem to appear to.

"It's very nice to meet you, Harry" Jane replied "We've come a long way to find you"

"Me?" Harry exclaimed in surprise "Why would you need me when you can control such a magnificent creature?"

"Magnificent, eh?" Dragon beamed down at him "I think I'm going to like you, short-life"

"You'd like anyone who scratched your back and gave you a sheep" Anthony responded.

"That's not true!"

"Oh yeah - I forgot. You don't usually demand a sheep!"

"DRAGON! JESS!" Jane snapped at them "This isn't the time" She turned back to Harry "Sorry about that" She paused then smiled "We came to find a hero - someone we need to help us take back our kingdom"

"Your kingdom?" Hermione asked in bewilderment.

"Two years ago, the throne was usurped by an evil tyrant" Anthony said angrily.

"By who?" Harry asked. Jane, Anthony and Dragon all turned to face the girl who hadn't spoken yet.

"My brother" She said with a sigh.

xoxox

**Chapter 1 - Worlds At War**

_"Jane!" Dragon flew over the castle, then curled round and alighted on the wall "JAAAAANE!"_

_"Dragon?" Jane looked out of her chamber, then pushed the door open and walked out._

_"There you are!" Dragon hopped over to her "The Royal Family is in trouble!"_

_"Where?" Jane's face became serious in an instant._

_"About half a league out - Rusty Legs is with them"_

_"Find Sir Ivan and Sir Gunther, then get back here" She turned back and rushed in to her chamber, grabbing her sword and armour._

xoxox

"After he found Sir Ivan and Sir Gunther, Dragon flew me out. But by the time we got there, it was too late"

xoxox

_"Faster!"_

_"I'm going faster" Jane gripped on to Dragon's horns as they shot through the air like an arrow._

_"We're never going to make it!" She looked down "Damnit!"_

_"Should knights really use language like that?" Dragon asked in a bemused tone._

_"That isn't the time, green lips" She snapped, then, glancing down, she let out an exclamation "Down! Go down!!" Dragon dove down, ears flattened against his head. Jane drew her sword, preparing to leap off._

_They broke through the cover of the trees, and Dragon levelled off, flying only a few feet above the ground._

_A few seconds later, they reached the site of the attack._

xoxox

"Bad?"

"When I was fourteen, a pack of wolves attacked the market place at noon" Anthony said quietly "This was much, much worse"

xoxox

_"My god" Jane looked around, utter despair growing on her face. Dragon was flying in slow circles above her, keeping an eye out for Sir Ivan._

_She continued to look around, then collapsed on to one knee when she found who she was looking for._

_"Oh your majesties - I'm so sorry" She stared at the bodies of the King and Queen, tears running down her face "I'm so sorry, I failed you my King"_

_"No, Jane. The failure was mine" She jumped up, sword raised, then lowered it when she found herself face to face with Sir Theodore._

_"My apologies, Sir Theo...." She started, but he waved her off._

_"Your caution serves you well, and will continue to do so" The old knight was looking around at the bodies "Perhaps if I had had your caution, this could have been avoided"_

_"What do you mean?" She raised her sword again, glancing around._

_"Through my carelessness, I lead my King in to this ambush" He sighed "They are dead because of my pride, young Jane, and there is nothing we can do to change that"_

_"Yes, Sir Theodore"_

_"Hey - Jane" Dragon flew over them "Ivan and Gunther are just outside the clearing"_

_"Thank you" She smiled faintly._

_"It's what I'm here for" He nodded, then flew up again to continue his patrol. Jane and Theodore turned to see Ivan and Gunther ride in to the clearing._

_"Sir Theodore - Dragon told us that..." Ivan trailed off as he saw the bodies strewn around the glade "Dear lord - what happened?"_

_"I will explain in a moment" Theodore turned to Jane "Jane - in your training, I have asked many difficult things of you"_

_"It is my duty, and my honour, Sir Theodore"_

_"That is as maybe, but I am afraid what I must ask of you now is the hardest thing I have ever asked" He paused "Ivan, Gunther and I will stay with the bodies, and prepare their Royal Majesties to return to the castle. You, Jane, must return to the castle and tell your father what has happened"_

_"I will leave at once, Sir Theodore" She turned to call to Dragon when she felt a hand on her shoulder._

_"There is one more thing I must ask you to do"_

xoxox

"I knew nothing about this, of course" Lavinia said "I was back at the castle, learning about royal protocol"

"Sounds exciting" Harry smiled.

"Then I'm telling it wrong" Lavinia returned the smile "Since I am the younger sister, it was to be my duty to serve my father, then my brother, in the role as King, while having no real power of my own" She paused "Of course, that was before my brother became King"

xoxox

_"Jester! Where is my father?" Jane jumped off Dragon's neck, and landed in front of her friend._

_"I believe he is in the throne room...." Jester trailed off as Jane ran past him "....You're welcome" She glanced back over her shoulder, not stopping._

_"Are you coming?" He stared at her departing form for a moment, then ran after her._

xoxox

_"FATHER!" Jane burst in to the throne room with Jester hot on her trail. Milton Turnkey span round in surprise._

_"Jane - a little propriety, please" He admonished, then stared in disbelief as she ignored him, instead closing the doors behind her._

_"Father.... Anthony...." She took a deep breath "Something terrible has happened. Something that will change everything" She paused "I'm afraid the Royal Party was ambushed on their return home"_

_"Ambushed?" Her father went pale "By whom?"_

_"We don't know" She realised she was crying again._

_"Jane?" Jester walked up to her and took her hand "Tell us what happened"_

_"The King and Queen are dead" She replied quietly "Along with four of their knights, and two ladies in waiting"_

_"Oh god" The Chamberlain sat down heavily on the bench, while Jester merely stared at her._

_"Sir Theodore stayed behind to escort the bodies back here, with Sir Ivan and Sir Gunther" She continued "He sent me back here for two reasons"_

_"Which are?"_

_"First to tell you, Father. As Chamberlain it will fall to you to arrange things"_

_"I am.... I am aware of my duty, Jane" Her father replied in a faltering voice "What was your other task?" Jane wiped her eyes and looked up at him._

_"To tell Prince Cuthbert and Princess Lavinia that their parents are dead"_

xoxox

_"Princess Lavinia!" Adeline Turnkey glanced up to see her charge staring out of the window "Pay attention to your studies!"_

_"What's the point?" Lavinia asked "Unless Cuthbert gets vaporised by burst of dragon flame, I'm never going to need to know any of this"_

_"You will still be a princess of the realm, my Lady, and you will have a duty to support your father, and in the future, your brother, as they rule"_

_For a moment, Lavinia contemplated sticking her tongue out at her teacher, then she looked down at her book again. She read in silence for a few moments, then looked up as there was a knock at the door._

_"Oh for heavens' sake" Adeline stood up, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation. She stalked over to the door and pulled it open, and came face to face with her daughter "Jane? What do you want?"_

_"Hello mother" Jane kept her voice under control "Father needs to see you in the throne room, right away"_

_"I am in the middle of a lesson at the moment, but I will....."_

_"Now, mother" She stared at Adeline with serious eyes. Her mother returned the look, then nodded "And don't worry, I'll be happy to continue the Princess' lessons"_

_"Swell" Jane managed a slight smile at Lavinia's comment._

_"Just ensure she finishes the part on appropriate decorum - there is a ball in two weeks, and she has to be ready to take her place at court" It took all Jane's effort not to start crying again. Instead, she nodded as her mother breezed past her, then sat down opposite the Princess._

_"So Jane, what's the plan? Out for a flight on Dragon? A practice duel in the court yard?" Lavinia grinned._

_"Sorry, Princess, but my mother has a point. You're not a child any more, my little majesty, and you have to start taking your duties seriously" She realised Lavinia was staring at her curiously._

_"Jane - what's wrong?"_

_"Pardon me?"_

_"You are hiding something, Jane. What is it?"_

_"Hiding something, my Lady?" Jane glanced at the door, wondering what was keeping Jester._

_"Yes, Jane" Lavinia stood up and glared down at her "And as your Princess, and your friend, I am ordering you to tell me" Jane stared up at her, wondering what she could say, when there was another knock on the door, and a moment later, Jester and Prince Cuthbert came in._

_"My apologies, Jane" Jester said "It took me a while to find The Prince"_

_"That's alright" Jane smiled at him, then turned back to the two Royal children, took a deep breath and sighed "Prince Cuthbert, Princess Lavinia - I am afraid I have some very bad news"_

xoxox

"At first I didn't believe her" Lavinia continued "I called her a liar, threaten to have my father banish her - did everything I could to deny the truth" She turned to Jane, who was smiling fondly "But Cuthbert just shut down. Which, on reflection, should have been a dead give away"

"You mean...." Hermione started, but Jane held up her hand.

"We'll get to that" The young knight said "But first...." She looked around "Should we go somewhere less..... open? It's going to be dark soon"

"There's Sirius' cave" Harry replied "It's in the hill just up yonder" He glanced at Jester and Lavinia "It might not be all that comfortable"

"We've spent the last six months hiding out in Dragon's cave" Jester smiled "So we're used to dark, dank holes in the ground"

"Hey!" Dragon's voice boomed "What you calling a dark, dank hole?"

"Your cave, lizard lips!"

"That's Mister Lizard Lips to you, Mister Floppy Hat"

"That's Mister, Mister Floppy Hat, scale boy"

"GENTLEMEN!" Jane raised her voice slightly, and both Dragon and Jester turned to face her "Once we rescue The Kingdom, you can argue all you want. But until then, could you keep your bickering to a minimum? For me?"

"Yes dear" They replied in unison, causing Harry and Lavinia to giggle. Jane rolled her eyes, then turned back to Harry.

"Can you take me to this cave?" She asked, and Harry nodded "Okay - Dragon will fly us there, then return for the others" She turned to her husband "Can I ask you to stay here with Ron and Hermione, hon?"

"Of course" Anthony nodded.

"Then Harry, Princess - with me" She turned and walked over to Dragon, who lowered his head and allowed them to climb on his neck "So, harry - you ever fly on a dragon before?"

"No" He replied, then added "But I did once fly circles around one to steal a golden egg" He smiled at the look of surprise on their faces "I guess I should explain....."

xoxox

"Anthony?" Ron walked over to where the young man was staring at the departing dragon.

"Yes, Ron?"

"Why did Jane call you Jess earlier?"

"Ah" Anthony smiled "It's her pet name for me" He grinned at the look of confusion on his face.

"You were a Jester?" Hermione asked, causing him to turn suddenly.

"I am" He bowed "But how...."

"My Min is one of the smartest witches in a generation" Ron replied proudly.

"Ron!" Hermione blushed, then turned back to Jester "So why did they call you Jester? Did they not know your name?"

"I was brought in to the court when I was seven, and became a Jester two years later" He shrugged "The Royal Family always calls me Jester, so all the other members of The Court got in to the habit" He paused "It wasn't until King Caradoc and Queen Gwendolyn died that she started to call me Anthony" He paused, then frowned "I'm sorry, but earlier.... did you say you are a witch?"

xoxox

Jane looked around the cave, then turned back to Dragon.

"Do you think you can find your way back to the others?" She asked, then smiled at the look on his face "Sorry - silly question"

"I'm glad you understand" Dragon turned and launched himself out of the cave, leaving Jane, Lavinia and Harry facing each other.

"The only problem with the cave is it's not very defensible" Harry said, breaking off from gazing at the young Princess "And one or two others know about it"

"The Sirius you mentioned?" Lavinia asked. Harry looked up sharply, then shook his head softly.

"No - he won't come here" He said in a quiet voice "He died a few weeks ago"

"Oh - I'm sorry"

"Thank you" He sighed "It's a long story, but you've arrived at a bad time to ask for help. We - my friends and I - are in the middle of a war"

"A war?" Jane turned from gazing out of the cave "Here? But you're only children" Harry stared at her for a moment, then shifted his gaze to Lavinia, then back again. Jane followed his gaze, then blushed "I take your point"

"Sirius - my godfather - died during an attack on the school I go to about two weeks ago. So did a few others" He sighed "Since then, there've been a few more attacks round the country, and The Ministry, such as it is, is predicting it will get worse"

"Oh my" Lavinia reached out and touched his shoulder. He turned, and smiled appreciatively.

"Do you think we can help?" Jane asked "I mean - there's only four of us, but I'm pretty good in a fight, and both Jester and my Lady have learned to hold their own"

"And Dragon is.... well a dragon" Lavinia added.

"Thank you, but there's something else you should know before you get involved" He paused, then pulled his wand out of his jacket "The war isn't like any you've fought in before. Me and my friends are magical. The person we're fighting is magical" He waved his wand, producing an illusion of Dragon that flew around the cave, then vanished. He put his wand away, then smirked "I'm not turning down your offer, Jane, but I thought you should know what you might be getting in to" Jane and Lavinia exchanged glances, then turned back to him.

"We'll help any way we can" Lavinia said with a smile.

"Thanks" He grinned warmly at her, then turned to Jane "And we - Ron, Min and I, will do anything we can to return your kingdom to its rightful Queen"

xoxox

"You can really do magic?" Jester asked as Dragon flew them to the cave.

"Yes" Hermione replied with a smile. She lifted her arm to get her wand, then - after a wobble - she grabbed hold of Dragon again "Though not while I'm flying 300ft above the ground"

"You don't like flying?"

"No" She shook her head "I had an accident during my first flying lesson - broke my leg - and I haven't been on a broom since"

"Then why...."

"Because the cave is a long way, and we didn't want you going unprotected" Ron said "It's unlikely there are Death Eaters in the area, but you never know"

"Death Eaters?" Dragon asked.

xoxox

"Once Dragon arrives, I'll have to go" Harry leaned back against the cave wall.

"Why?"

"I have to go back to school" He said with a sigh "Today was a Hogsmeade visit - the town we flew over - and it ends in about an hour or so"

"Okay" Jane nodded "Can you come back tomorrow?"

"Probably, yes" Harry smiled "The visits go on for a whole weekend"

"Then we will see you tomorrow" Jane replied, then stood up as Dragon landed on the cliff outside the cave.

"Yes - you can relax. I'm back" He smiled as the three passengers climbed off him.

"And we are all so glad to see you" Jane smirked, then turned to Jester "Nice trip?"

"Very smooth" He smiled "And did you know they were magical?"

"Harry told us" Lavinia replied "And he told us about the war"

"You told them?" Ron asked in surprise.

"I thought they should know what they're getting in to" Harry shrugged "And Princess Lavinia has offered their services, if we need them" Hermione smiled, and turned to Lavinia.

"Thank you, your majesty" Lavinia held up her hand.

"Just to clear things up, I am a Highness, not a majesty" She said "And to be honest, until my brother is taken care of, I am not really a Highness" She paused "So please call me Lavinia"

"Yes, Lavinia" Hermione nodded, then Lavinia turned to Jane.

"That applies to you three as well, my friend" Jane returned her gaze, then smiled.

"Of course, my little majesty" She replied, causing Lavinia to roll her eyes.

"Why do I bother?" She turned back to Harry "We'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, Princes..." He paused at her look "Yes, Lavinia" He glanced at Ron and Hermione, who also nodded "We'll let you know if something comes up"

"Okay" Lavinia hesitated, then reached out and gave him a hug. He blushed, but slipped his arms around her.

After a moment, they separated, and he, Ron and Hermione walked out of the cave. Lavinia watched them go, then turned back to the others, who were all smiling at her.

"What?"

xoxox

**Chapter 2 - Discussions**

"Mr Potter - the Headmaster would like to see you in his office" Professor McGonagall swept down the main stair case as Harry, Hermione and Ron walked in to the Entrance Hall.

"Of course he does" Harry sighed, then turned to Ron and Hermione "Not a word to anyone about this" They both nodded, and Harry turned back to the deputy Headmistress "Shall we?"

xoxox

"Ah - Harry, do come in" Dumbledore stood up as Harry walked in to his office "Please sit down"

"Thank you, sir" Harry sat down opposite Dumbledore's desk, and waited for him to do the same. But to his surprise, the old wizard started pacing up and down behind him.

"Did you enjoy your visit to the town today, Harry?"

"Yes, thank you sir" He paused "Although we spent most of it walking in the fields round the outskirts"

"Ah - that would explain it"

"Explain what, sir?"

"Why the members of The Order, and the various professors, didn't report seeing you" Harry turned in his chair, frowning.

"You were spying on me, sir?"

"No Harry - not spying exactly"

"Then how do you know......"

"You are highly recognisable, Harry, and your absence is equally noticeable"

"And I bet they couldn't wait to come running to tell tales" Harry sneered "So - are you going to punish me?"

"Of course not" Dumbledore gave him a friendly smile "But perhaps you could explain why you didn't want to visit Hogsmeade?" Harry turned back to face the desk.

"It's less than a month since Sirius died, sir" He explained quietly "Since Hannah, Colin, Padma and Ginny were murdered" He paused, then turned to face Dumbledore again "Since they died defending me. So forgive me if I wasn't up for a day of fun and frolics"

"I understand" Dumbledore smiled kindly "But I would as you to consider your safety, Harry. If you are out in the fields, or the woods, you are an easy target"

"I can take care of myself, Headmaster" Harry snapped "I thought the last year would've proved that, if nothing else"

"Never the less, I would feel happier if you were to stay in areas we can protect you"

"And keep watch on me?"

"We can't protect you if we can't see you, Harry" Dumbledore walked round behind his desk and sat down "So - are you going to follow my advice?"

"Headmaster, I am as concerned about your happiness as you are about mine" Harry stood up "If I may be excused, I have homework to do"

"Very well, Harry - you may go"

xoxox

"So, my Lady, what do you think of our Hero?" Jane asked. The three of them were lying against Dragon's belly to keep warm.

"He seems...... nice" Lavinia replied, glad that the darkness of the cave hid the red that flushed in to her cheeks "And from what he said about the war, he is a true hero, even if he won't admit it"

"Ron and Minnie said the same" Jester added "That despite the fact there are adult wizards who are far more powerful, Harry is the one leading the charge" He paused "And that the majority of the kids in the school are ready and willing to fight for him"

"And die for him" Dragon added, voice rumbling "Ron's sister died in the last skirmish"

"Oh my!" Jane exclaimed.

"And it does lead us to another potential problem" Jester continued "One that might stop him from helping us" He felt the two women turn to him.

"Are you going to tell us?" Lavinia asked.

"Yes, my Lady" He sighed "We've been dancing around the issue, but if Harry is going to help us, he's going to have to come back to the castle with us" He paused "Back to our time"

"True"

"And we don't know how the rune-spell works" Jester continued "If we take him back, he might not be able to return"

"You think he might say no?" Lavinia asked, sounding a little depressed.

"Maybe" Jane replied "But only because he has something keeping him here"

"The war" Lavinia nodded "You think he'll stay here because of the war"

"If he's leading the fight, I can't see him backing out - even to join our crusade" Jane sighed "I mean - would you?"

They sat in silence for a few minutes, then Lavinia let out a long sigh.

"So what are we going to do?" She asked quietly "Go home and live in exile for the rest of our natural lives?"

"We could always stay here" Jane suggested "Start a new life" There was a moment of silence, then she sighed "No - I didn't thin so either"

"Oh you short-lives. Sometimes I wonder how you walk and talk at the same time" Dragon's voice echoed through the cave.

"So you have a suggestion, O Wise One?" Jane asked.

"I do" Dragon replied smugly. When, after a minute, he didn't continue, Jane elbowed him, then yelped and rubbed her arm.

"I forgot how hard your stomach is!" She whined.

"I am what I am" He replied "But to answer your question, the answer is simple"

"It is?"

"Yes" Dragon grinned in the dark "You help him win his war, then he can help us win ours"

xoxox

"What did our great and glorious leader want?" Hermione asked as Harry came in to the dorm.

"The usual" Harry flopped down on his bed, then rolled on to his side, to face Ron and Hermione, who were sat on Ron's bed "He wanted to know why I hadn't turned up in Hogsmeade"

"How did he..."

"Order Members told him" Harry replied, then grinned "Didn't ask about you two - I guess he doesn't care what you do in your spare time"

"The Hero Of The Light" Ron said in a sarcastic tone "But he doesn't know about Jane?"

"Apparently not" Harry smiled, then his look became one of confusion "Which, given we flew over the town three times is kind of strange" He turned to Hermione "I know I know the answer, but dragons don't usually fly over Hogsmeade, do they?"

"Not as a rule, no" She shook her head "And we weren't flying high enough to avoid being seen"

"So how...."

"I'm just guessing, but I think it's Dragon's natural magical ambience" Harry and Ron exchanged looks, then Ron turned back to his girlfriend.

"And for the languagely challenged, that means?"

"That Dragon is a magical creature, and this whole area is awash with background magic" She replied with a fond smile "And so his innate defences are probably a lot stronger than they have been before"

"So he can be invisible?" Harry asked, sitting up "Cool"

"Amongst other things" Hermione smiled at the expression on his face "Dragons have always been reputed to have a lot of powers - varying from species to species. And one of the key ones was their ability to hide themselves from humanity"

"Do you think he could teach it to me?" Harry asked with a slight smile.

"Probably not" She grinned "Unless you become a dragon animagus, and the last one of those was several centuries ago"

"Oh well - it was just a thought" He shrugged.

"So what's going on between Dragon and Jester?" Ron asked.

"Oh - Lavinia explained that" Harry smiled, then tilted his head to one side as both Ron and Hermione smirked "What?"

"Nothing" They replied in unison, then Ron continued "You were saying?"

"Dragon and Jane were best friends for a long time" Harry said, still frowning at them "Ever since they met - after Dragon kidnapped Cuthbert and Jane went to rescue him"

"Huh?"

"Long story" He waved his hand "But they have been best friends forever, and Dragon thought it would stay like that"

"Then Jane fell in love?"

"With Jes... with Anthony" Harry nodded "And although he understood it, and was very happy for her, Dragon still looks at Anthony as a rival for his girl's affections" He grinned "I think they both just keep it up out of habit now, and although Jane acts annoyed by it, Lavinia thinks she secretly loves it"

"Oh Lavinia thinks so, does she?" Hermione smiled.

"Something you want to tell me, Min?" Harry asked.

"Tell you? Me?" She grinned at him "What makes you think that?" Harry continued to stare at her "Okay - it's just you seem somewhat...."

"Smitten"

".....by the Princess" She continued "We think it's cute"

"Cute?" Harry blinked a few times "And smitten?"

"Don't get us wrong - we know you're still mourning for Ginny" Ron smiled "But you can't spend your life being alone because you feel guilty" He took Hermione's hand "She wouldn't want that, and would kick your ass if she knew you were doing it"

"But..." He paused "We only just met. What makes you think I like her? Or she likes me?"

"Just a feeling" Hermione smiled "And whether she likes you or not is not the problem"

"The fact that she is a Princess - a Queen in exile no less - and she comes from the ancient past is" Harry sighed, then glanced at Ron, who was looking confused "The Royal Court she described hasn't been in existence for nearly twelve hundred years"

"Could they be from another country?" Ron asked.

"Not with their accents" Hermione shook her head "They are English, but unless their entire story is an elaborate hoax, they are from the seventh or eighth century"

"But...." Ron started, then paused.

"But what?"

"How did they get here?" He asked "If they don't know about magic, how did they come in to the future?"

"And how do they expect to get back?" Harry continued.

"And do they think we are going to go with them?" Hermione finished.

xoxox

"Do you think we should keep him in the castle?" McGonagall asked. An Order meeting had just come to an end, and Dumbledore had asked a few members to stay behind. So Arthur and Molly Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin sat in the office, along with McGonagall and Snape.

"We have no reason" Dumbledore said reluctantly "He hasn't broken any rules, and I suspect that if I try to force the issue, it will only drive us further apart"

"Just tell him it is for his own safety, and confine the brat to the castle" Snape snapped "I don't see what the problem is"

"The problem is that, ever since the May Day raid, Harry has been somewhat cold and distant" Dumbledore replied calmly "It seems he blames me for the death of his godfather, and is making his feelings clear"

"So? You are Headmaster, and he is...."

"Our only hope" The room fell silent at Dumbledore's pronouncement. After a few moments, Remus turned to face him.

"Our only hope?"

"About a month before he was born, it was prophesied that Harry would be the one to vanquish Voldemort and bring an end to the war" He looked around at the stunned faces "So, as you can see, it is imperative that we keep Harry on his path, otherwise the whole world will pay the price"

xoxox

"We have to tell him the truth" Lavinia said firmly "It would be wrong to trick him"

"You're just saying that cause you fancy him" Dragon said with a smirk, causing Jane and Jester to snort with laughter.

"I do NOT fancy him!" Lavinia stamped her food, glad once again no one could see her blushing.

"Of course not" Dragon continued "That's why your heart is going like a drum, your temperature has increased and you are blushing like a school girl"

"How did you... I mean.... no I'm not" Lavinia exclaimed, but Jane and Jester only laughed harder. She shook her head "I hate you all"

"We know, your majesty" Jester said with a smile.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, my little majesty - he is a very nice boy" Jane continued "And you are the same age"

"I'm not ashamed, and we are straying from the point, which is we have to tell him that if he, or Ron or Minnie, come back with us, then they might be stuck there"

"Even if it means he refuses?"

"Even then"

xoxox

**Chapter 3 - Future's Past**

The next morning, after they'd finished their breakfast, Harry, Hermione and Ron walked down to the Entrance Hall, then stopped as they caught sight of Dumbledore standing at the main door.

"Do you think he's going to stop us?" Ron asked, glancing around.

"No" Hermione shook her head "There's no grounds for it"

"So why...."

"He's going to remind you to stay in the town, and not to wander off the path" She paused "Metaphorically speaking of course"

"Of course"

"And then he's going to have you followed" She continued, causing Harry to nod, and Ron to sigh.

"Any way round it?" He asked.

"Short of killing him?" Harry looked around, then caught sight of a dreamy blonde girl making her way through the crowd "I think I have an idea...."

xoxox

Luna turned as she felt Harry approaching, then smiled at the look on his face.

"I'm glad he's found her" She thought to herself, then glanced over at the doors, to see Dumbledore watching them intently "Oh - that would explain it" She turned back to Harry, and - on impulse - she bounded forward and flung her arms around him "Honey! I thought you weren't coming!"

xoxox

Dumbledore stared in surprise as Luna jumped on Harry, proclaiming her love for the young man.

Even more surprising was Harry's reaction.

xoxox

"What are you doing?" Harry yelled at the top of his voice, attracting the attention of everyone in the hall.

"But...."

"I told you - my heart belongs to Ginny!" He pushed her back, then turned and stormed out of the hall.

xoxox

Dumbledore was about to gesture to Remus to go after Harry, when a piercing scream filled the air.

He spun round to the astonishing sight of Luna going bright red. A second later, waves and waves of raw magic began pouring off her, flooding the hall, and causing all sorts of chaos.

xoxox

Remus watched in horror as the chandelier above the Entrance Hall started to shake. He ran forward, holding up his wand.

xoxox

Professor McGonagall pushed her way through the crowd of students, and the ever more powerful waves of magic, to stand in front of Luna.

"Miss Lovegood! Control yourself!" She yelled "Please calm down!"

"Okay" Luna grinned, and at once the waves of magic vanished, the chandelier stopped swaying and she resumed her normal, dreamy disposition "Thank you for your advice" She turned, and skipped out of the hall towards the carriages, leaving a stunned Transfiguration teacher behind her.

xoxox

Dumbledore watched Luna vanish out of the hall, then turned back to see Remus stood under the chandelier, wand ready to catch it. Then he looked around again, and realised Harry, Ron and Hermione were nowhere in sight.

"I must say, I'm impressed" He said to himself "But mark my words - you will listen to me, boy"

xoxox

"I hope you plan to make it up to her" Hermione said as they walked along the road towards the cave.

"I do, and I will" Harry smiled, then shook his head in amazement "I must admit - I never realised she could be so.... inventive"

"Huh?"

"I was just going to ask her to come with us, then cause a distraction on the way" Harry smiled "It never occurred to me that she would do it right there and then"

"It was effective" Hermione admitted with a grin "But...."

"But what?"

"How did she generate that much power?" Hermione stopped, and they turned to face her "That was some serious magic - enough to rock the castle if she thought about it"

"She's always been.... odd" Ron said "Ever since she was a child" He paused "But her... oddness, for want of a better word, did get worse after her mother died"

"She said that Mrs Lovegood died while crafting a new spell" Harry said softly "Maybe.... maybe there was a side effect on Luna as well?"

"It's possible" Hermione shrugged, then looked up "We're here"

xoxox

"They're here" Jester looked down from the cave entrance "Should I?"

"Please" Jane nodded, then turned back to Lavinia "My Lady, you know I am your loyal subject, your knight protector and your friend"

"I do" Lavinia smiled, unsure of where Jane was going.

"And that your word is law, and I will follow it even unto my death"

"I do"

"Then please understand how serious I am when I ask you to follow my lead in this, and to let me talk to them in my own way"

"You think I am wrong?" The Princess asked with an amused smile.

"Not wrong, as such, but we should change the focus of our plan"

"What do you mean?"

"If we tell him that he might be stuck in the past the moment he walks in, there's a good chance we'll scare him off"

"True" Lavinia tilted her head in acknowledgement.

"But if we can ease in to it, then hopefully they will be willing to consider it" Jane glanced over at Dragon "You've been pretty quiet, Dragon - which I have to say is a nice change"

"Thank you" Dragon rolled his eyes "And since you asked, I have to side with Lavinia"

"What?"

"What?"

"Dragon's aren't ones for subtlety, and tricks" He continued "We're pretty direct and we prefer that people are direct with us" Jane stared at him for a moment, then turned back to Lavinia.

"Very well, my little majesty" She said quietly "If you think it is for the best, I will tell him the truth"

"Thank you, Jane" Lavinia smiled, then turned to Dragon "And thank you, Dragon" Dragon shrugged, which was a pretty impressive gesture, then glanced at Jane.

"Sorry, Red"

"That's okay" Jane smiled at him "You just did what you think is right" She reached up and scratched the top of his head, causing him to wriggle with pleasure.

xoxox

"Anthony - there's something we want to ask you" Hermione said as the four of them walked up the cliff road "Before we talk to Lavinia and Jane"

"What?" Jester asked.

"We were talking last night, and we came to the conclusion that you've been hiding something from us" She paused as Jester missed a step and stumbled.

"Hiding something?" Jester smiled faintly "What do you mean?"

"You all speak English" Harry said "Very good English. But there hasn't been a King Carradoc, Queen Gwendolyn or King Cuthbert in the UK for a long time - far longer than the twenty five years I'd guess you and Jane have been alive"

"So what are you saying?" Jester asked, looking straight ahead.

"That you, Princess Lavinia, Jane and Dragon are from the distant past" Hermione said quietly "And that if we are going to help you, we will have to travel back there with you" All three of them stared at Jester as he kept walking up the path. After a few moments, he stopped and turned back to face them.

"I know this might be hard to believe, but I'm not the smartest man in the world" He blushed as they smiled "My wife is in charge of this.... expedition, and if you don't mind, I'd rather let her answer any questions you might have" Hermione and Ron nodded, but Harry frowned "Harry?"

"If Jane is knight-protector of the throne, doesn't that mean she is a subject of the Queen?"

"Yes" Jester nodded "And while she is bound by her oath to follow Princess Lavinia, the Princess knows Jane is much better at this than she is, and so will generally listen to her counsel"

"Oh" Harry paused, then nodded "Just one more question"

"Yes?"

"If Lavinia is the Queen in exile, why do you still refer to her as Princess?" Jester smiled at Harry's question.

"It was a request from the Princess" He said, still smiling "But I'm sure she will be happy to explain it herself"

xoxox

"You need to talk to your son, Molly" Dumbledore smiled kindly at the Weasley matriarch.

"I will, Albus, but Ron isn't a child any more" Molly said with a sigh "And since Ginny's death, he is listening more to Harry than to Arthur or me"

"I admit I have noticed a change in his attitude at school" The Headmaster nodded "But Ronald needs to see that we - you, Arthur and I - only have his best interests at heart. His and Harry's both"

"I will try, Albus"

"There is another reason, Molly - other than the war" Dumbledore leaned forward intently "We live in a deeply divided world, Molly. The pureblood agenda has split the magical community down the middle, with the Malfoy's and their friends on one side, the muggle born on the other and the remainder are stuck in the middle"

"But once the war....."

"Even if we win the war, the hate and loathing that started it won't vanish. And worse - once the war ends, there will be a power vacuum, and the various factions will start vying to fill it" He paused "I fear that once Voldemort is defeated, a civil war will be inevitable"

"Oh my"

"Unless we can stave it off" He smiled "Which is where Harry, Miss Granger and your son come in"

xoxox

"Harry!" Lavinia jumped to her feet, and ran over to where Harry, Ron and Hermione stood. Jester sidled past them, and walked over to where Jane and Dragon were waiting "You came!"

"Of course, your...." He trailed off at the look of admonishment on her face "Lavinianess" He smiled as she giggled.

"I knew you would" She glanced back to where Jane and Jester were talking intently, then looked back at the newly arrived group "We have something to tell you - something other than the rest of the story about my ignoble glorious brother's rise to power"

"That's a coincidence" Ron said with a smile "Because there was something we have to as you" Jane and Lavinia stared at them, then turned, in unison to face Jester, who was staring very intently at the wall of the cave.

"Jester - is there something we should know?" Lavinia asked with a smile.

"Know, your majesty?" He asked with fake innocence.

"Don't play dumb, love" Jane smiled fondly "It doesn't suit you"

"Oh, I don't know...." Dragon started, but fell silent at a glare from Jane.

"They know" Jester admitted "They asked on the way up if they would have to come back to the past with us"

"And what did you say?"

"That they should talk to you and the Princess" he sighed "I didn't think it was my place" He walked over to Jane, head hung "I'm sorry"

"It's probably for the best, and to be honest, we were going to bring it up anyway"

"We were?"

"Yes" Lavinia said firmly "We are" She turned back to the group "So - come in, and make yourself as comfortable as possible" She smiled "We have a lot to talk about"

xoxox

"We have a lot to talk about" Molly sat down opposite her husband in The Three Broomsticks "It seems we were right about Albus"

"Really?" Arthur sighed "That's a shame"

"I know" Molly shook her head "I really hoped we were wrong, but he just spent the better part of an hour outlining his plans for the future, and the role he expects The Trio to play in it"

"Will I be afraid to ask?"

"It depends on your point of view" She smiled "On the one hand, our son, his future wife and the boy we both look upon as a son will be set for life. They will never want for anything, and will live out their remaining years in luxury" She paused "Dumbledore wants to put Harry in as Minister Of Magic, Ron as Head of The DMLE and Hermione as Chief Justice of The Wizengamot"

"And use them as figureheads to unit the country" Arthur finished for her. He smiled weakly "I suppose, from a certain point of view, it makes sense" He sighed "They might be set for life, but they'll be utterly miserable"

"Ginny died saving his life" Molly said quietly "We owe it to her memory to ensure he gets to live the life he wants"

"I agree" Arthur nodded "So what do we do?"

xoxox

"The truth is, we just don't know" Jane said seriously "We don't know how we came here, or how to get back" She glanced at Dragon "We think the runes will pull us back, when we're ready to go, but after that...." She shrugged "We need your help Harry - we can't retake our kingdom without you - but neither can we, in all good conscience, make you come with us and get stuck twelve centuries before you were born" She glanced at Ron and Hermione "Nor can we do that to you, if you decide to help"

"Thank you for your honesty" Harry replied with a slight smile "And in an equally honest we, I should say I'm not sure if we can come with you"

"Voldemort?" Lavinia asked, and Harry nodded.

"I can't run out on the war - not after so many people have died for me" He said simply "Not even to save a kingdom" He paused "Look - I'm sure there is a solution to all this. Magic generally knows what it's doing, and if it brought you here, to us, it must have had a reason"

"I agree" Hermione added.

"But I am equally sure we can't going to get anywhere if we sit and think about nothing else" He grinned as they all nodded "So lets find something to distract us, and maybe the answer will come when we least expect it"

"What do you have in mind" Lavinia asked.

"How about the rest of our story?" Dragon suggested.

"Sounds good to me" Harry replied.

"Then, if you are all sitting comfortably, I'll begin" Jane said with a smile.

xoxox

**Chapter 4 - A Castle Divided**

"While I was telling The Prince and Princess about the tragedy, my father had been busy" Jane continued.

xoxox

_Milton Turnkey stood at the gate to the castle, flanked by the majority of the staff, while Dragon flew circles overhead._

_He felt his wife's hand tighten in his, and followed her gaze to where a mounted party was coming up the road. A party preceded by The King's Banner, flying at half-mast._

_He heard a noise behind him, and turned to see Jester walking up to the gate._

_"Jane is with the children, my Lord Chamberlain" He said with a bow "They are not talking it well"_

_"I can imagine" Adeline said softly, not taking her eyes off the the approaching group._

_"If I may ask, what happens now?" Rake the gardener asked from behind them "I mean - who is to be King?"_

_"Unofficially Prince Cuthbert is already our King" Milton said "But, as tradition dictates, he will not be crowned until their Royal Majesties are buried" He took as step forward as the party reached the bottom of the hill "Now, if you will excuse me, I must great them"_

_"Of course" Jester turned, then - facing the rest of the staff - he raised his voice "PRESENT ARMS!"_

xoxox

"I'll never forget the scene as long as I live" Lavinia was staring into space as she spoke "Jane stood behind us as we watched my parents pass through the castle gate" She paused, wiping her eyes "The entire staff - all my friends - were lined up, saluting as they passed by. It was the most touching, moving moment in my life" She glanced over at Jester, who merely inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"Two days later, escorted by a full honour guard, King Caradoc and Queen Gwendolyn were taken to their final resting place, deep in the mountains" Jane continued, speaking quietly "And the day after, Prince Cuthbert took the throne. And for a while, the kingdom settled down again" She paused "But only for a while"

xoxox

_"Chamberlain, may I have a word?" Smithy asked as Jane's father walked across the courtyard, Milton stopped and turned._

_"If you make it quick, Master Smithy - I have a lot on my plate at the moment"_

_"There have been a lot of complaints from various merchants in town" Smithy said carefully "They are unhappy with the new tariffs being applied to their businesses"_

_"Yes - I have heard there was some discontent, but I was lead to believe that it was only a few malcontents"_

_"Maybe it was at first, but....." Smithy paused, then took a deep breath "But the King's inaction has caused the discontent to spread" The Chamberlain turned to stare at the young blacksmith._

_"You believe the King is in error?" He asked in a serious tone._

_"It's not my place to say, My Lord" Smith replied "I am merely informing you of some of the concerns I have heard voiced" Milton stared at him for a few moments, then nodded._

_"I will inform the King of these concerns, Master Blacksmith" He said "But mind that you remember your place in the future"_

_"Yes, my Lord"_

xoxox

"I'm guessing that The King didn't listen?" Ron asked.

"Not even for a minute" Jane replied with a sigh "But, luckily for Smithy, my father didn't say where these concerns had come from"

"Luckily?" Harry leaned forward "What happened?"

"My brother decided that his subjects were not showing enough respect" Lavinia said with a frown.

"It was about six months after the coronation, and it wasn't just the merchants who were feeling a little put out"

xoxox

_Jane looked up in surprise as Pepper stormed across the yard, stamping and cursing under her breath._

_"Pepper?" She jumped up from the table she was working at, and ran across the yard "Pepper!" The cook stopped, and turned to stare at her friend. Jane gasped in surprise at the tears falling down her face "What's wrong?"_

_"The King banished me" She said in a halting voice._

_"Banished?" Jane exclaimed in surprise "Why?"_

_"He overheard me talking to Rake about the market stall holders" Pepper continued, voice still thick with sadness "I said I thought they had a point - that perhaps the taxes and tariffs were too high - and without giving me a chance to say anything else, he told me that I was fired, and to get out of his castle at once"_

_"Oh my" Jane glanced over at the throne room, then back at her friend "Would you like me to have a word...."_

_"No!" Jane jumped back at the ferocity of Pepper's exclamation "He was really angry Jane - more angry than I have ever seen him, and I don't want you to get in trouble" She stared down at the ground "I'll be alright, Jane - I have friends in the village, and I can find a job" She smiled faintly "I'll be fine"_

_"If you're sure" Jane nodded "But if you need help, or somewhere to hide, go to Dragon's cave. He'll be able to protect you"_

_"Okay - thank you" Pepper smiled, then leaned over and hugged her "I'll see you soon, Jane"_

xoxox

"Over the next six months, things didn't get any better" Lavinia continued "Rake left the castle soon after Pepper - it turns out they were secretly engaged, and he left so they could marry"

"With both Rake and Pepper gone, life in the castle became decidedly less happy" Jester said "Their replacements were old and grumpy, and both very loyal to the King" He paused "Which, I suppose, is why he picked them"

"But as bad as life inside the castle became, it was nothing compared to what was going on outside"

"Bad?" Hermione asked sympathetically.

"We thought it was" Lavinia said "But we really had no idea"

xoxox

_"MAKE WAY FOR THE KING!" Ivan's voice echoed through the town square as he lead the parade. Jane was at the rear of the procession, sword by her side._

_Earlier on, she had tried to entreat Dragon to join the parade, but for some reason he had point blank refused to even consider it._

_She looked around again, then gasped as a tomato was hurled from the side of the road. She urged her horse forward, but couldn't stop a second from being thrown._

_"HOLD!" Cuthbert's voice silenced the noise. He stood up in his carriage and looked around "Who dares assault their King?"_

_Jane watched the crowd, then drew her sword as an old man slowly hobbled forward and stared defiantly up at Cuthbert._

_"You dare, old man?" The young King glared down at him "Do you have so little respect for your King?"_

_"You are not my King, upstart" The old man sneered "You are a pathetic shadow of your father, boy, and aren't even fit to speak his name, let alone wear his crown"_

_Jane glanced back and forth between the man and the King, then her mouth fell open in shock as Cuthbert nodded to Ivan, who dismounted, walked back down the procession then, in one swift, deadly motion, drew his sword and decapitated the old man._

_"See the price of disloyalty" Cuthbert said in a calm voice "I am your King, you my subjects. You will act as such, or face the consequences" He sat back in his seat, then nodded to Ivan, and the procession started moving again._

xoxox

"I couldn't believe it" Jane said softly "In my entire life, I had never dreamed the King would order an execution, let alone actually see it happen in front of me"

"Didn't King Caradoc...."

"Never" Lavinia replied firmly "He exiled a family once - for treason I think - but he didn't believe in executing people in cold blood"

"I take it Cuthbert didn't stop at one?" Ron asked.

"To say the least" Jane sighed "But as worrying as the executions were, there was something more worrying still"

xoxox

_"Jane - may I speak to you a moment?" Jane looked up, then nodded._

_"I will be up in a moment, Sir Theodore" She replied, then turned back to Smithy "I know it is a lot to ask, but I really could do with it by Thursday"_

_"I will do my best, Jane, however Sir Ivan and Sir Gunther have also requested repairs, and are somewhat more insistent than you"_

_"So if I was meaner, I'd get it done quicker?" She smiled "I knew this kind, sweet demeanour would hurt me in the end"_

_"I will see what I can do" Smithy returned the smile, then looked up at the balcony on the other side of the yard "You should go"_

_"Thank you" She nodded, then turned and walked over to the steps that lead up to Sir Theodore's private chambers._

xoxox

_Jane - do you remember my lessons about your duty to yourself?" Theodore looked down at his former apprentice._

_"Yes, Sir Theodore"_

_"And do you remember the most important thing I taught you?"_

_"That in the end, it comes down to me" She replied quietly "That I must be true to myself before I can be true to my King"_

_"Very good, young Jane" He paused "The King has decided that Sir Ivan is to be the Head of The Palace Guard" Jane gasped "I am to be allowed to retire, and train future knights. As apparently that is all I am fit for"_

_"But... but why?"_

_"It is the King's wish, Jane, and one we are both duty bound to follow" Theodore said firmly._

_"Yes, Sir Theodore" She nodded._

_"Good" He paused, then smiled "You were always my best and brightest apprentice, Jane, and I am more proud of you than I can express" He smiled as she blushed "But soon you will be forced to make a choice, my girl, and it will be the hardest decision you will ever have to make" He paused "But also, I believe it will be the easiest" Jane stared at him contemplatively for a few minutes._

_"I'm sorry, Sir Theodore, but I don't understand"_

_"I don't expect you to - at least not yet" He turned back to his desk for a moment, then turned to face her, looking serious "Changes are coming, my friend, and they will come sooner than you think" He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek "Take care, my child, and be safe"_

xoxox

"The next morning, Theodore had vanished" Jester said quietly "No one knew where he had gone, or when he had left"

"Ivan and Cuthbert were furious" Lavinia continued with a slight smile "Every member of the Castle staff was questioned, and threatened with banishment if they hid anything" She grinned "It was the most fun I had had in ages" She glanced at Jane "With one exception, it was the only fun I've had since my parents died" Harry, Ron and Hermione turned to look at Jane, who blushed.

"She's talking about my wedding" Jane blushed again.

"Do tell" Hermione leaned forward, while Ron and Harry rolled their eyes.

"As much as I'd like to avoid it, our wedding" She glanced at Jester "Is a part of our story"

xoxox

_"Do you, Anthony, take this woman to be your wife?"_

_"I do" Jester smiled, and Milton returned the smile then turned to his daughter._

_"And do you, Jane, take this man to be your husband?" Jane looked across at Jester, then turned back to her father._

_"I do" Father and daughter exchanged smiles, then Milton turned to the assembled group._

_"As Lord Chamberlain, it is one of my duties to marry happy couples - a duty I have performed a dozen more times" He paused, glancing over at his wife "But never has performing this duty given me as much pleasure as it has today" He turned back to the two people in front of him "It is with great pride and surpassing pleasure that I present for the first time Mr and Mrs Anthony Millerson"_

xoxox

"You took his name?" Harry asked with a slight smile.

"More or less" Jane returned the smile "I kept my last name for Knightly Duties, but for all other purposes, I am proud to be Jane Millerson"

"And I am proud to be married to Lady Jane Turnkey, first female Knight-Protector" Jester grined.

"Oh you two!" Dragon smiled "They've been like this ever since they were married" He rolled his eyes "Get to the good bit!"

"You mean where I accidentally walk in on Jane and Jester when they are...."

"NO!" Lavinia laughed as Jane, Jester and Dragon all yelled in unison.

"Oh - you must mean later that evening then" She continued with a smile.

xoxox

_Dragon flew into the castle, and, after looking around, alighted on the wall next to The Royal Garden._

_"JANE! JANE!" He bellowed._

_"What?" Jane's voice came back, tinged with anger. A moment later, she strode up to him, looking as annoyed as she sounded._

_"You need to come with me"_

_"Dragon - I'm at my own wedding party"_

_"I know, but someone's burning the docks" Jane stared at him in disbelief._

_"What did you say?"_

_"I flew over the docks, and four of the boats are on fire - we have to go!"_

_"Just give me a moment to inform Sir Theo.... Sir Ivan" She started to turn, but stopped as Gunther walked out of the shadows._

_"No need to interrupt the festivities, Jane" He said with a smile "Sir Ivan is already aware of what is going on, as is the King"_

_"And are they doing something about it?" She stared at him in disbelief "Are they going to stop this?"_

_"Why would they?" He smiled patronizingly at her "It was King Cuthbert who ordered it done"_

xoxox

"A number of traders had been refusing to pay the taxes my brother had implemented" Lavinia said with a frown "The night of Jane's wedding was the sixth night of the protest, and apparently one night too long, because it was the night my brother sent a goon squad to the docks to...." She turned to Jane "How did he put it?"

"To convince them of the depth of their folly" Jane smiled "Though I suspect it was Gunther's father who came up with the phrasing"

"Magnus is a great supporter of the King" Jester added.

"I gathered" Harry smiled.

"Anyway - they torched the ships of the protesters, and returned to inform King Cuthbert what they'd done" Lavinia continued "Who was, obviously, delighted"

"The next few months saw the protests increase, in both intensity and frequency, and the King reacted with equal intensity" Jane said "And then...." She paused and glanced at her husband.

"I never blamed you, my love"

"I know" She smiled fondly at him, then turned back "Then I was forced to make the choice that Sir Theodore had warned me about"

"They asked you to kill" Ron said quietly, and Jane nodded.

xoxox

_"I gave you an order, Jane" Sir Ivan stared down at her from his horse. She stared back at him, then turned back to face the villager who was on his knees in front of her "You are a Knight Of The Realm - duty bound to serve the King"_

_"I am aware of my duty, Sir Ivan" She snapped, then she drew her sword. She stared at the villager - a young man who had refused to pay the most recent tax rise._

_"Then do it" Ivan's voice was firm and commanding. Jane glanced at him again, then turned back to the prisoner._

_"You've been...." She trailed off, then put her sword back in to its scabbard and turned back to Ivan "I can't, Sir Ivan"_

_"I beg your pardon?"_

_"I can't execute him, sir" Jane refused to look him in the eye._

_"It's your duty as a knight, Jane - you don't have any choice"_

_"With all due respect, Sir Ivan, it is not my duty to kill a helpless prisoner. In fact, my duty as Knight forbids such an act"_

_"You serve at the pleasure of your King, girl, and you will do your duty or face the consequences" Jane looked up and faced him._

_"Then I take the consequences"_

xoxox

"I was banished the day after" Jane continued her story "While the King knew I was very good friends with the Princess, he said that he could not have a knight who would not obey his orders" She sighed "I think my friendship with Princess Lavinia stopped him from killing me"

"Dragon and I both went with her - I wasn't willing to stay in the castle, and Dragon's first and - up until then - only loyalty was to Jane"

"It still is" Dragon replied "Though I must admit I would take it badly if the Princess gets hurt" He glanced across at Jester with a smile.

"I love you too, lizard lips" Jane smiled at them, then her face turned serious.

"The only member of our little group that was left was Smithy - the blacksmith" She said "I mean - my parents were still in the castle, but I refused to put them in danger"

"She refused to put Smithy in danger as well" Jester smiled "But, thankfully, as it turns out, Smithy was made of stronger stuff" He glanced across at Lavinia "And it was him who, four days ago, told us that the Princess was going to die"

xoxox

**Chapter 5 - A War At Home**

"They're not here, are they?" Arthur looked down the main street "Do you think Albus is right? That they might be in danger?"

"They're not in danger, Mr Weasley" Molly and Arthur span round and found themselves face to face with Luna Lovegood, who was smiling serenely at them.

"Luna? Do you know where they are?" Molly stepped forward.

"Not exactly, no" The young girl shook her head "But I can lead you to them"

"Please" Arthur nodded, but Luna held up her hand, her face becoming unusually serious.

"Can you tell me, here and now, that you are only looking out for Harry's best interests?" She asked, face still solemn and serious.

"Yes" Arthur replied.

"Even if those interests include letting Voldemort win the war?" Molly and Arthur exchanged glances, then both nodded "I'm sorry, but out loud please"

"Yes" Molly repeated "We promise"

"Good" In a flash, Luna's dreamy disposition returned. She pulled out her wand "Expecto Patronus!"

A small, silvery dragon appeared in front of them.

"Take them to your father" Luna said softly, then, with another wave of her wand, it vanished and re-appeared a second later. She beamed at it, then turned back to the Weasleys "Mister Fuzzyboots will lead you to Harry. Only you can see him, so don't worry about attracting attention" The two adults stared at her, dumbfounded. The silvery dragon blew a burst of flame at them, then turned and flew down the road a few yards. With a last glance at Luna, they turned and followed it down the road, leaving Luna staring after them.

"I love it when a plan comes together" She said happily, then slapped herself on the forehead "Patronum, damnit!"

xoxox

"So - here's the problem" Jane said, facing the three wizards. They had been listening to a recent history of the wizarding world, and more specifically the war "You are fighting this Voldemort guy......" She trailed off when Harry let out a laugh "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry" He grinned "But almost the entire magical world quakes in fear at the mere mention of his name" He shrugged "Hearing you say it in such an off-hand, dismissive manner just struck me as really funny" He smiled again "Anyway - you were saying?"

"I was?" Jane furrowed her brow, then nodded "Oh - yes. You are fighting this Dark Lord, so we all understand that you can't risk coming back in time with us while the war is still going on"

"It's not that we can't" Hermione said quickly "It's just that....." She glanced at Harry, who nodded "It's just that he is evil incarnate, and evil must be fought - regardless of the cost"

"Something we agree on" Lavinia said softly.

"And we don't have any faith that, if we leave, anyone else will carry on the fight - or if they'll just surrender" Ron added.

"And if wasn't for the fact we have to fight and most likely die in any number of horrible ways, we would be happy to come back with you and..... fight and most likely die in a number of horrible ways" Harry finished, then grinned "That didn't come out exactly right"

"Don't worry - we get what you mean" Lavinia grinned at him "But we have an offer for you" She turned to Jane.

"We want to help"

xoxox

"Where the bloody hell is this thing taking us?" Molly muttered under her breath. Luna's dragon had been leading them through the town and surrounding area for twenty minutes, and she was starting to wonder if it actually knew where it was going.

xoxox

"You want to help?" Harry stared at them in confusion "Really?"

"Why is that so surprising?" Jane looked at him curiously.

"Well - and don't take this personally - but this is a magical war. We three are mages. Voldemort and his band of merry men are mages. The students who follow me...." He stopped Jane held up her hand "Well - you get the idea. And while you three" He paused as Dragon coughed "Sorry - four have many fantastic qualities, I am guessing being mages isn't amongst them"

"You're right" Jester nodded "But you're forgetting something important"

"What?"

"They've got me!" Dragon grinned at them "And trust me - I'm very useful in a...." He trailed off, then suddenly stood up and turned to the entrance "There's someone out there"

xoxox

"I think it wants us to go in there" Molly and Arthur stared in to the darkness of the cave entrance. Arthur turned to his wife, but before he could speak, they heard a rumbling voice.

"There's someone out there" They glanced at each other, then Arthur took a step forward.

"We're looking for Harry Potter" He said in a calm voice "We have something important to discuss with him" There was a moment of silence, then the rumbling voice spoke again.

"Come in, but put your wands in your robes, and your hands over your heads" The adult Weasleys looked at each other, then did as they were bid, and walked in to the cave.

As their eyes adjusted to the light, Molly's mouth fell open in surprise.

"A dra... a drag...." She stared at the giant reptile in front of them.

"Mum, Dad - may I introduce Dragon" Ron walked out from behind the green lizard "Don't worry, I'm almost certain he won't eat you"

"Ronald!" Hermione slapped him on the back of his head "Sorry, Mrs Weasley. As Ron was trying to say, these are our friends Jane, Jes.... Anthony, Dragon and her Royal Majesty, Princess Lavinia" Molly and Arthur stared at assembled group in disbelief. Hermione paused, then grinned "I'm not kidding"

"Okay....." Arthur nodded hesitantly, then turned to Harry "Are we interrupting something important?"

"Yes, but don't worry - we can use a break" He smiled "How can we help you?"

"We had a meeting with Dumbledore earlier today, and...." He paused, then glanced over at Dragon, then turned back "And why is there a dragon in the cave again?"

"It's a long story" Harry replied.

"They've come from the distant past to ask if we can go back with them to rescue the Kingdom from Princess Lavinia's evil usurping brother" Hermione said quickly.

"But apparently not that long" Harry continued "We were just trying to work out a way to help them"

"Oh" Arthur paused "What about the war against You-Know-Who?"

"That's our other problem" Jane walked forward to stand next to Harry "We know that Harry has to finish the war here first, and we're all willing to help him do that, but - as Harry reminded us - we're not exactly suited for a magical war"

"You're not mages?" Molly gasped in surprise "But how do you control the....."

"MOLLY!" Harry yelled, causing everyone to jump, then he turned to Dragon "My apologies, Dragon - she meant no offence to you. But the vast majority of dragons that wizards encounter are wild and feral, and it takes a lot to keep them under control..... and you are staring at me as if I am talking crazy"

"Vast majority?" Dragon asked.

"Yes"

"Meaning more than one?" Jane bounded over to stand next to Dragon, staring at Harry intently.

"Well - yes" He glanced across at Hermione, who shrugged.

"So there's more than one dragon in the world?" Dragon asked hopefully.

"The most recent census says the number is around two thousand" Hermione said, still looking confused. Confusion which only deepened at the looks of shock, awe and disbelief on the faces of the time travellers.

"Two.... two thousand?" Dragon said after a moment, still staring at Jane.

"Princess - what are we missing?" Harry asked quietly. Lavinia glanced over at Jane and the dragon, who were still staring at each other in awe, then turned back to Harry.

"Ever since he was born, over three hundred years ago, Dragon has been alone. He's never seen another dragon, let alone met or spoken to one" She smiled at her friends "So, as you can imagine, the idea of two thousand dragons takes some getting used to"

"To say the least" Jester walked up next to the Princess "But, setting aside the surprise and shock, I think I have an idea how to win this war" This got everyone's attention, and he blushed slightly as he realised they were all staring at him.

"How?" Jane asked.

"Well" He continued "It's like this....."

xoxox

Harry and Lavinia stood outside the cave entrance, under the cover of a masking spell.

"Do you think it could work?" He asked quietly, staring out over the town.

"It could" She smiled "And if anyone can figure it out, Jane and The Dragon can - I've never met anyone with the grasp of strategy and battlefield planning that they have"

"I think Ron could rival them" Harry grinned "He's the one who fought off the Death Eaters a few weeks ago" He sighed "Without him, I think we'd all be dead"

"But you still lost Ginny" Lavinia said softly.

"Sadly, yes" He sighed again "She jumped in front of a curse meant for me - she saved my life"

"Did you.... did you love her?" She asked.

"I don't know" He admitted "Maybe I could have, but I guess we'll never know" He paused "I always got the feeling her parents wanted something to happen"

"We did" Harry and the Princess both turned to find Molly and Arthur stood behind them, smiling "But" Molly continued "Only if it was meant to be"

"I'm sorry she died" Lavinia said sympathetically.

"Thank you" Arthur returned the smile "But we came her for another reason"

"Yes" Harry clicked his fingers "You said you'd met with Dumbledore - I'm guessing it was about me?"

"Sadly, yes" Arthur outlined everything Dumbledore had told them, from the Prophecy to the future the Headmaster envisioned for the three children. When he finished, he glanced at his wife, then continued "We don't know if there is anything you can do to prevent this, but we thought if you knew about it in advance...." He shrugged "Perhaps it can be forestalled" Harry turned and walked to the edge of the cliff, staring out over the town.

A few minutes later, Lavinia walked up beside him, and slipped her hand in to his. He turned, and gave her a brief, soft smile. Then, together, then turned back to face the Weasleys.

"Damn right it can be forestalled" He strode up to the cave entrance, with the others following.

xoxox

"Where are we up to?" Harry stalked in to the cave.

"We think it will work, but we have one minor problem" Ron replied.

"Which is?"

"The trip to Romania is going to take about two days, each way, and unless Anthony and The Princess want to go with them, they are going to need somewhere else to stay"

"Oh - we can solve that" Harry turned as Arthur and Molly walked in "Molly - do you mind having two house guests for the next week or so?"

"No - of course not" She beamed "Since Ron and Ginny...." She trailed off, looking slightly sad "Since Ron is away at school, the house seems to have grown" She turned to the rest of the group "Anthony, Princess - would you like to stay with us?"

"Of course" Jester nodded.

"Only if you call me Lavinia"

"But your majest..." Molly started, but Lavinia held up her hand.

"My Kingdom, should I manage to retake it from my brother, came to an end over six hundred years ago" She smiled "I am just plain old Lavinia"

"Not that old" Harry said under his breath, then blushed when the Princess looked his way and smiled. He shyly returned the smile, then turned back to face the others "Then we'll call that settled. Jane and the Dragon will set off to Romania tomorrow, and until she returns - with or without help, Anthony and Lavinia will stay with Ron's parents"

"Yes, sir" Lavinia saluted him, while the others nodded and smiled.

"Once we know whether we can count on any assistance, we can plan the attack and, hopefully, have this war over within a week" He grinned "Won't that be nice?"

xoxox

"Lavinia!" Harry called out as Lavinia walked down the path with Molly, Arthur and Jester.

"Yes?" She turned back with a smile.

"I have.... a present for you" He pulled a small, silver mirror out of his jacket, and handed it to her "It's a magical mirror, that can let you keep in touch"

"Do I need magic to work it?" She asked, turning it over in her hands.

"No" He grinned "I cast an activation spell to allow anyone to use it" He reached out and turned it round to face her "All you have to do is tap the front, and say 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good' and it will activate"

"Wow" She stared at it, awe struck.

"Once you're done, say 'Mischief Managed' and it will shut off"

"Thank you" She hugged him, then kissed him on the cheek "I'll call you later?"

"I'll be waiting" He grinned, then turned and bounded back to the cave.

xoxox

**Chapter 6 - Allies And Enemies**

"According to Molly, Jane arrived in Romania this morning" Lavinia said, staring at Harry's face in the mirror "She met Charlie and they were going to introduce Dragon to the others"

"Cool" Harry grinned "Any idea when we'll hear something?"

"Not a clue" Lavinia replied, causing Harry to burst out laughing "What?"

"Two days with the Weasleys is improving your 'modern language skills'" He smirked "Pretty soon you'll be ready for the 20th Century"

"Swell" She laughed "Just in time for my return to the eighth"

"Maybe you'll start a whole new trend" He smiled "So - aside from language lessons, how are you enjoying life at The Burrow?"

xoxox

"Miss Lovegood - the Headmaster would like to see you" Professor Flitwick stood next to the Ravenclaw table during the evening meal.

"Can't he see me from here?" She asked, then leaned back in her seat and waved up the hall to where Dumbledore was sat behind the staff table.

"I mean, he would like to see you in his office"

"Oh no - that will never work" Luna shook her head "His office is three floors away - he would never be able to see me from there" She paused, then tilted her head to one side "Unless he can see through walls, but that seems like a lot of effort to go to when he could just look at me here" Professor Flitwick rolled his eyes as there were a few laughs from the far side of the Gryffindor table.

"Miss Lovegood - when you finish your meal, you will go to the Headmaster's office, where he will have a chat with you"

"is that what he wants?" Luna shook her head in amusement "Why didn't you say so?"

xoxox

"She is a wonder" Hermione smiled as Luna walked out of the hall "And I am willing to admit I was wrong about her"

"Should we...." Harry gestured to the door Luna had just walked through "I mean - should we let her talk to him alone?"

"I wouldn't worry about her" Ron said "I can't imagine that anyone - even Dumbledore - could make her do anything against her will" He smiled "Although it might be fun to watch if they did" The other two paused to contemplate Ron's words, then Hermione turned to Harry.

"So the first contact went well?" She asked.

"Oh yes" He grinned "Apparently Dragon has been happier than a puppy in a field full of toilet paper"

"But they're going to help?" She persisted.

"Jane thinks so, yes" He nodded "But they've got another meeting with the elders later tonight, and Jane and Charlie will let us know"

"And then?" He paused, then let a feral grin cross his face.

"Then we go to war" He let the grin fade "And god help ANYONE who gets in our way"

xoxox

"Miss Lovegood - can you explain what happened on Sunday before the Hogsmeade visit?"

"That's rather a broad question, sir - could you be more specific?"

"You and Harry had an.... altercation in the Entrance Hall. One that seemed quite passionate in nature"

"Oh - that" She smiled "I've been writing a play, and I wanted to try out a few scenes in public. I'm sorry if I disturbed or annoyed anyone - I can apologise if you've had any complaints" She paused, then let her face darken slightly "Sir - I have answered your questions honestly, and if you try to read my mind again, I will take it badly" Dumbledore leaned back, blinking rapidly "That's better sir. Now - do you have any more questions, or can I leave?"

"You're dismissed"

"Thank you" She stood up and walked to the door "I'm willing to put your illegal attempt to use Legilimency against me as a mistake, and not mention it to anyone"

"But...."

"But while one attempt at Legilimency can be considered careless, two would be unfortunate" She pulled the door open "I trust we're clear, Headmaster?"

"As ice"

xoxox

"Why should we help you, youngling?"

"Because you know it is right" Dragon sat in front of the Dragon Elders "Because if Harry fights this war on her own, he will die, and then no one will stand in Voldemort's way"

"And this concerns us why?"

"I know the humans you are cared for by are.... sometimes annoying, but on the whole they are acceptable caretakers, are they not?"

"I suppose" The elder shrugged "They don't mistreat us, they feed us well and they take care of our needs"

"If Harry can't defeat this dark wizard, then Voldemort will expand his influence. His hold over the world will grow stronger and stronger and eventually he will reach you here" Dragon paused "I don't know a lot about dragons in this era, but I am not a slave. Jane is my friend, and that's why we are together. But when the dark mage and his men come here, they will enslave you. They will force you to serve them, or you will die" He stood up and spread his wings "You may think the world of humans has nothing to do with you, but here and now, the fate of everything living thing on the planet depends on your choice" He looked at each of the elders in turn "So - what's it to be?"

xoxox

"Minister Fudge - thank you for coming so soon" Dumbledore gestured to the chair opposite his desk.

"You said that it was a major disaster, Albus, and that it involved Mr Potter" Fudge frowned "What choice did I have?"

"This past weekend was a Hogsmeade Weekend" Dumbledore said seriously "And Mr Potter, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger left the school bright and early on both days"

"And that's strange?"

"Yes and no" Dumbledore paused "Due to the security concerns, I've had staff and Order members patrolling Hogsmeade for the past few weekends. I know - it wasn't exactly official, but I thought it best"

"I understand, but in the future, I can provide Aurors if you need them"

"Thank you, Cornelius, however my point was that not a single one of my sources saw Mr Potter or his friends in the town"

"Not at all?" Fudge leaned forward, looking concerned "Could they have missed them?"

"I admit it is possible, but extremely unlikely" Dumbledore conceded "I'm afraid the only conclusion we can logically draw is that they three of them - Harry, Ron and Hermione - went somewhere else"

"But you don't know where"

"I'm afraid I have no idea" Dumbledore frowned "And it only gets worse. After they returned on Saturday, I asked Mr Potter where he'd been, and he refused to tell me. And after I suggested that he and his friends should stick to the town, he went out of his way on Sunday to not only disobey me, but also to ensure I couldn't protect him and to keep his activities secret" Fudge stared at him, trying to work out what Dumbledore meant.

"You believe he is up to no good then?" He said eventually.

"I can think of only three reasons for why he would want to conceal his actions from me" The Headmaster said calmly "The first is because he is plotting against me"

"Do you think that's likely?"

"More likely he is plotting against you, Minister"

"Me?"

"He has been very vocal about The Ministry in the past, Cornelius, and when he kills Voldemort he will be more popular than you can imagine" Dumbledore allowed himself a slight smile "But I am digressing - the third reason I can think of is the most unlikely, but also the most disturbing"

"And that is?"

"That he is conspiring with Voldemort - to ensure the war ends in a way that will benefit them both"

xoxox

Lavinia walked in to the kitchen of The Burrow, then stopped dead in surprise at the sight that confronted him.

Jane and Jester were waltzing round the table, while Molly and Arthur were watching, with happy smiles on their faces.

"Jane?" She asked, and all four faces turned to look at her. A moment later, Jane bolted round the table and swept her up in a hug.

"Oh my little majesty!" Jane span her round a few times "They agreed! The elders agreed to help Harry bring an end to the war!" Lavinia stared at her for a few seconds, then she grinned.

"Does he know?"

"We thought we'd let you tell him" Jane said with a smile "Since you have become such..... good friends" Lavinia realised she was blushing, but she merely sniffed dismissively, turned and walked out of the kitchen.

xoxox

"Mr Potter - you seem to be buzzing" McGonagall stared at her student.

"Yes, Professor" He replied "If I may be excused?"

"By all means" He stood up, and - after casting a quick look at Ron and Hermione, he walked out in to the corridor.

He looked around, then pulled out his mirror and tapped it with his wand. After a second, he beamed when Lavinia's face came in to view.

"Hello, Lavinia" He continued smiling "What's up?"

"Jane's here - she came back to tell us the decision of the Elders" Harry waited for her to continue, then - when he didn't - he shook his head in amusement.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"They said YES!"

"Really?"

"Yes" He heard Jane's voice "A flight of twenty younglings and five elders will join Dragon and me on our return trip. They will hide out - for want of a better phrase - in the hills north of Hogwarts until the final battle"

"Excellent!" Harry grinned at both the women in the mirror.

"I'm going back tomorrow" Jane continued "Dragon wanted to spend more time there, and I decided one night wouldn't do any harm"

"Plus now she and Jester can have some 'alone time'" Lavinia added, causing Jane to blush and Harry to giggle.

"Anyway..... we should be back on Friday night" Jane continued , still fighting the blush on her cheeks "So if you'd like we can hold a war council on the weekend?"

"Sounds like a plan" Harry replied, then looked up as the door to the classroom opened "I've got to go - talk to you later" He shut off the mirror and turned just as McGonagall walked up to him.

"Will you be joining us, Mr Potter?" She asked archly.

"Of course" He smiled "I'm sorry that took longer than I thought" He put the mirror away, and walked back into the classroom, flashing a thumbs up to Ron and Hermione as he sat down.

"Well - now that Mr Potter has consented to join us again, perhaps you can answer this question....."

xoxox

"Mr Potter - please stay a moment" Harry nodded to Ron and Hermione, then walked up to the front of the classroom.

"How can I help you, Professor?"

"Who were you talking to during class?" She asked calmly.

"Is that any of your business, Professor?"

"You interrupted my lesson, not once, but twice. I'd like to know why"

"And if I don't tell you?"

"Two weeks detention, and being banned from all future Hogsmeade visits, plus confiscation of the mirror until the end of term" Harry stared at her for a moment, then shrugged.

"My girlfriend" He said softly "We've been writing to each other since summer, and after I told her the secret, I gave her Sirius' mirror so we could keep in touch"

"She's a muggle?" McGonagall raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"She's a young woman" Harry replied firmly "She lives opposite my Uncle, and we've been making friends for the last three years or so"

"What's her name?"

"I'd rather not tell you, Professor"

"May I ask why not?"

"Because you will tell the Headmaster, and he will feel compelled to tell The Order - so they can protect her"

"Would that be so bad?" She asked.

"I wasn't finished" He stared at her seriously "Since I started at Hogwarts, a large number of people - all under The Headmaster's employ - have tried to kill me, hurt me or otherwise do me harm. So forgive me if I don't trust him with my girlfriend's safety"

"Surely you can't blame...."

"Quirrell. Lockhart. Crouch Junior. And, of course, Wormtail - the one who started all of this" He shook his head "I don't think he would do it on purpose, but people who trust him to protect them end up dead, and I won't let it happen again" He turned and walked out of the classroom, leaving McGonagall staring after him.

xoxoxo

"The army will be back on Friday night, and we should be able to talk to them on Saturday" Harry told Ron and Hermione "So if things go well, we can attack on Monday and wipe him out before he knows he's dead"

"And then we go back to help The Princess?" Ron asked.

"Yes" Harry nodded "Bill visited The Burrow, and with Jane and Lavinia's help, managed to interpret some of the runes that allowed them to come here" He smiled "They know how to get back, and how to return y... us to the present when we're done"

"Seriously?" Hermione asked with a grin "We can do it without getting stuck?"

"Honestly?" He paused "Like all magic, there are risks - we might not be able to get back, we might get lost in time - hell - we might even blow up before we can go anywhere" He shrugged, then grinned "Doesn't that sound like fun?"

xoxox

"Albus - I have news" Dumbledore looked up as McGonagall walked in to his office "It's about Mr Potter"


	2. Harry And Jane - Part II

**Chapter 7 - A Council Of Dragons**

Saturday morning dawned, and Harry set the first part of his plan in motion.

"I know I'll have to kill him, but of the three of us, I am also the least suited to strategy meetings and planning sessions" He'd told Ron the night before "And, of the three of us, he is going to be watching me a lot closer than either of you"

"So you're going to try to distract him so Minnie and I can escape and go to the meeting?" Ron smiled "A Velokofski Gamit, and yet you say you have no sense of strategy" He shook his head in amusement.

"Vela who?" Harry grinned at the look of despair on his friend's face, then looked up at the staff table to where McGonagall and Dumbledore were talking in hushed tones "Well" He said to himself "Here we go"

xoxox

Ron watched from the end of the Gryffindor table as Harry ambled up to the staff table, and started talking to the Headmaster.

Once they seem to be engrossed in their discussion, he pushed his plate back, stood up, and walked out of the hall.

xoxox

Hermione paced anxiously in the small garden near the greenhouses. Every so often, she looked around, then down at the broom in her hand.

When Ron had told her that she would be going to the meeting in Harry's place, she'd thought he was kidding. But as her boyfriend had continued talking for Harry's scheme, she started to understand.

"I still don't get why it involves flying, though" She muttered.

"Because it's too long a way to walk" She turned at Ron's voice.

"It was rhetorical, sweetie" She smiled "So - are we good to go?"

"Harry is, as we speak, engaging Dumbledore in a discussion about privacy and protection, so he won't go back to his office any time soon" He pulled out his wand "Once we disillusion ourselves, we should be able to reach the hills without being detected"

"Then lets go" She threw her leg over the broom, then smiled as he settled down in front of her. She pulled out her wand, tapped herself then Ron on the head, then took a deep breath "Okay - lets do it"

xoxox

"These are legitimate concerns, Harry, but I think there is something you are overlooking" Dumbledore smiled in a kindly manner.

"That you are overbearing, arrogant and far too convinced that you are the only source of all good in the world?" Harry grinned "No - I've got that part pretty well sussed"

"Harry - what did I ever do to you to deserve this level of anger?"

"Would you really like to know, or was that just an attempt to guilt me in to agreeing to what you want?"

"Lets say I'm curious"

"Then think about my life" Harry said softly "Think about the Dursleys. About Snape. About how one day I was a normal boy, then the next I was the single most famous wizard who ever lived" He looked up at Dumbledore "Think about that"

"What I did I did for...."

"The Greater Good" He smiled "You've mentioned that before, but while you use that mantra to justify everything you do, did you ever stop to think about how many lives you ruin? About how being on the wrong side of your version of The Greater Good might feel?"

xoxox

"Ron! Hermione!" Jane jumped to her feet and ran over to them as they walked in to the clearing.

"Jane" They both nodded, then Hermione continued "Are they here?"

"They all arrived last night" Jane replied quietly "They went off to feed about an hour ago, but they should be back any time now" She looked around "No Harry?"

"He stayed behind to provide us with a distraction" Ron replied "Plus he thought we two would be more useful for planning the battle than he would"

"Probably true" Jane smiled "But I suspect the Princess will be less than overjoyed to hear he stayed behind"

"Don't let her contact him" Hermione said quickly "Harry is probably with the Headmaster, and it would only cause chaos if he had to explain the Princess as well"

"I'll let her know" Jane nodded, then she suddenly dropped her hand to her side - touching her sword hilt - and smiled "They're here" She looked up, and Hermione and Ron followed suit.

A few seconds later, the sky went almost dark as twenty six large, black shadows flew across the sun.

"My god" Hermione whispered, voice full of awe "It's...." She trailed off, still staring at the magnificent sight above them.

"If you think that's impressive" Jane said in a hushed voice "Wait until you see what's next" She lead them off to an open area to the right of the clearing "Watch this" She pointed up, and the three of them watched, open mouths, as all twenty six dragons flew overhead, turned turned and landed in perfect sequence.

"My Lord Kason, may I introduce Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger - Knight-Protectors to Harry Potter" Jane bowed before the dragon at the front of the group.

"Master Weasley, Miss Granger - it is an honour to meet you" Kason's voice was deep and rumbling.

"And we are honoured to meet you" Hermione and Ron bowed "Mr Potter wanted to be here, but he had to stay behind so that we two would not be caught"

"I understand" Kason smiled "So - you would like our help to kill another human, youngling?"

"From a certain point of view" Hermione replied"

"Are you aware of what I do to humans who would attempt to use me in such a fashion?"

"I can imagine, my Lord"

"And yet you are not fleeing in fear of your life" The dragon smiled curiously.

"Tom Riddle - Lord Voldemort - is just one man. That much is true" Hermione paused "However he is also pure evil incarnate. He kills without mercy, he rules by fear and terror. If he is not stopped now, he will rule the world, and kill anyone, or anything, that disagrees with him" She stared in to the elder's eyes "Harry is the only one who can kill him, but he can't do it alone" She paused, then dropped to her knees and raised her hands in front of her "We need your help, my Lord, or the whole world will suffer"

xoxox

"You've given me a lot to think about Harry, and I promise I will give everything you've said some serious thought" Dumbledore smiled "However, we still have the matter of your protection to deal with"

"And I told you that I do not need protection, Headmaster" Harry returned the smile "At least - not while I am home. While I am at school seems to be a different matter"

"Very droll" Dumbledore replied "I understand that you have a new girlfriend in Little Whinging. If you are going to see her during the holidays, then you will need extra protection, and this young lady will need to be watched during the year to ensure she is safe" He paused "And to ensure she won't lead you astray"

"I beg your pardon?" Harry stared at him in disbelief.

"Have you not thought it at all suspicious that a muggle girl has suddenly come in to your life at this point in time?"

xoxox

"Rise, my child" Kason smiled as Hermione stood up "My children and I will help you - we foresee the danger you have spoken of, and while we do not fear for ourselves, it is our duty to be stewards for the younger races, and this Dark Lord is something we can not allow" All the other dragons roared in approval.

"Thank you, my Lord" Hermione bowed.

"I understand from Dragon-Friend Jane that Ronald is your Battle-Commander?"

"Yes, my Lord" Ron bowed as well.

"Then would you care to discuss our impending battle?" Hason asked "Because while we have some ideas, this is your world, and we will defer to your advice"

"Eeep!" Hermione and Jane both turned to stare at Ron, who had gone bright red and was looking more than a little terrified.

"Is he alright?" Kason turned to Jane.

"He'll be fine" Jane smiled "Just give him a moment"

xoxox

"Professor Dumbledore - can I just see if I understand what you're saying?" Harry paused "You find out that I have a girlfriend. Someone who makes me happy, and gives me hope that I can live through the coming war. And your first reaction is not to say you're happy for me. No - the first thing you do on hearing the news that I have a girlfriend is to accuse her of being a Death Eater" He stared at the Headmaster, shaking his head "And you wonder why I am annoyed with you"

"I apologise if I offended you or your young lady, but since you seem reluctant to consider the bigger picture, I must apparently do it for you"

"Which requires you to call a girl you've never met a Death Eater?" Harry yelled, but before Dumbledore could reply, he carried on "But I guess I shouldn't question your ability to judge who is a Death Eater and who isn't. Not after Quirrell, Barty Crouch Junior, Snape...."

"That's enough!" Dumbledore jumped to his feet "You are still a student at this school, and as such you will okay me. Now - give me the name of this girl, so I can ask Nymphadora to keep an eye on her"

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I will be forced to take further steps to ensure your safety - including making sure this girl can't be a threat to you or your friends" Harry stared at him, then shrugged.

"Her name is Clarissa Darling. She has a little brother named Ferguson, and they moved in about six years ago"

"Thank you Harry. I am glad to see you are coming to understand the reality of your situation"

xoxox

"I think that, with one or two minor changes, that is an excellent plan, young Master Ronald" Kason said in a delighted tone.

"What changes?" Ron asked curiously.

"The thrust of your plan suggests that you are thinking of dragons as if they are horses" He smiled as Ron blushed "I meant no offence, little wizard - it is a limitation of a large part of your species"

"Never the less, I apologise, my Lord" He gave a slight bow "What do you suggest?"

"As much as we are dancing around the topic, we all know that the first wave will be the one in most danger"

"True" Ron nodded.

"So my advice would be to let the first flight go in without riders" Kason said calmly "We are very hard to kill, and we can be far more fierce if we have nothing else to worry about" Ron paused, considering it for a while, then nodded.

"Okay - the first eight will go in on their own, then eight more with Harry, Hermione and me" He glanced at Jane "The others will either be on patrol, or mopping up duty" Jane nodded, a little reluctantly "But there is one more thing" He turned back to Kason "If Harry fails to kill Voldemort - if the second wave fails - you have to flee. All of of you" He glanced at Jane again "Anthony, the Princess, Dragon and you have to return home"

"But...."

"No buts" Ron insisted "If Harry can't kill him, he will hunt each of you down in turn and kill you in the worst way imaginable" He stared at her "It's what Harry would want for the Princess"

"Low blow" Jane sighed "But I take your point" Ron gave her a brief smile, then turned back to Kason.

"Although I am Battle-Commander, I still answer to Harry, and it is he who has the final say"

"As it should be" The dragon elder nodded.

"He has a way of getting in touch with the Princess, and we should know by early this evening when the attack will proceed"

"It shouldn't be more than two days" Hermione added "We want this over with quickly - as we also have another war to fight in"

"I understand" Kason smiled again, then turned to Jane "And there is something we need to discuss about your return, Dragon-Friend Jane"

"Of course" Jane nodded, then glanced at Ron and Hermione "You should get back to school. I think Harry will be coming to the end of his tether any minute now"

xoxox

"Once we've completed the check, I will make arrangements to ensure Miss Darling is protected" Dumbledore smiled. Harry stared at him, then shook his head.

"Tell me something, Headmaster - would you be going to all this trouble if I were dating someone you approved of?"

"I'm not sure what you mean, Harry"

"If Ginny hadn't died in the May Day Raid, or if Hermione had fallen for me instead of Ron, would you be trying to interfere with my relationship then?"

"What makes you think I am....."

"A background check? Spying on her every move? A security detail?" Harry laughed "You are hoping that all this will put me off seeing her, Headmaster. That, because I care for her, I won't want to put her through all this, and that eventually I will break up with her for her own good. And then, of course, you can find me a more suitable and politically acceptable match" He stood up "I hope you can learn to live with disappointment, sir, because I have no intention of of playing your games or bending to your will" He turned and stalked out of the office, then stormed through the halls and out of the castle altogether.

xoxox

"Looks like Jane was right" Hermione pointed downwards to where Harry was pacing back and forth in what both of his friends recognised as a furious manner.

"Good thing we're here then, isn't it?" Ron smiled, then tilted the broom down.

They landed a minute later, and Hermione leaped off the broom and ran up to Harry.

"Who's there!" Hermione skidded to a halt as Harry span round, wand raised.

"FINITE!" She yelled, then breathed a sigh of relief as Harry lowered his wand.

"Please don't do that again" He said with a grin "You scared me a little"

"And, of course, facing you with a wand in my face isn't scary at all"

"Oh, yeah" He shrugged sheepishly "Sorry - I am just a bit annoyed"

"Fun meeting with Uncle Albus?" Ron asked, strolling over to them.

"Let's just say I am undecided as to whether us winning this war is the best thing for this world" He replied with a sigh.

"On that topic, we.... well Ron and Lord Kason have come up with a working plan for this attack, and we can go at any time"

"Really?" He beamed up at her "We can go whenever we want?"

"We are only waiting for your word" Ron smiled.

"Then consider the word given" He continued to smile "We take a break tomorrow - no war activities at all - then we lave at midnight tomorrow night, and attack at dawn" He paused "By this time on Monday, it will be all over, one way or another"

xoxox

**Chapter 8 - The First Final Battle**

"Last chance to back out" Harry said as the three of them flew towards what he guessed was the staging area.

"And let you get all the glory?" Ron snorted "No chance"

"Ron....."

"I know - this isn't a game" Ron continued seriously "But the truth is we talked about this yesterday" He paused for a second "We both love you, and we're not going to let you do this alone"

"And if we live through this, we are coming back to fight King Cuthbert as well" Hermione added.

"You're stuck with us, Mr Potter, so you'd better get used to it" Ron finished.

"Thank you" Harry whispered, then - in a normal tone - added "We're here - I'm going to land"

xoxox

"Lord Kason, I am honoured to meet you" Harry bowed low "And may I express my everlasting gratitude for joining us in this fight"

"The honour is mine, Master Potter" Kason dipped his head "Handler Weasley speaks of you often, and through his stories I have grown to admire you greatly"

"My Lord!" Harry bowed again, mostly to hide his blushing "If I may - it will take around an hour to get to our target, but if we leave in around an hour from now, we can be well rested when we arrive"

"Very well" Kason dipped his head again, then, with a glance at Ron, leaned down to Harry's ear "If I might have a word in private, Master Potter?"

"Of course" He nodded "But call me Harry"

xoxox

"Princess? Anthony?" Ron smiled as the two time travellers walked in to the clearing "Are you here to wish us luck?"

"No, Ron" Jester returned the smile "We're coming with you"

"What?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Assuming you survive this fight, you and Ron are going to come back with us to fight my brother" Lavinia said forcefully "You two are willing to fight and die for me - would you deny me the same chance?"

"But...." Ron started, then trailed off as Kason walked back in to view.

"But what?" Jester asked.

"You are the future Queen, my Lady. If you die here....."

"Then I die" She replied with a shrug "You have a future here - why should I not forbid you from coming back" Ron glanced over to where Harry and Kason were watching the exchange. He paused, then nodded to them and turned back to the Princess.

"I understand"

"If it makes you feel better, Jester and I will be in the third wave - way, way out of range of the magic"

"Phew!" Ron breathed a sigh of relief, then turned as Harry and Kason walked over "You knew about this?" He asked.

"No, but I could have guessed" Harry replied "Lavinia is not the type to let others fight her battles"

"You have no idea" Jane said from behind them "She's going to make an interesting monarch - that much is certain"

"I am standing right here, you know"

"Yes, my little Majesty" Jane smiled, then turned to Kason "You told him?"

"Yes" The dragon nodded "He agrees"

"Then it's time" She turned to the rest "As soon as we confirm he is dead, Dragon will start the spell to take us back"

"I am concerned that if you let your Headmaster, or this Minister, interfere, Harry will become unreachable before we can leave"

"Fair point" Hermione nodded.

"So when we give you the signal, you and Hermione have to land, and join Harry on Allasson" He turned to Jester and Lavinia "And you will do the same, and join Jane on Dexon"

"Dexon?" Lavinia and Jester asked in unison.

"He means me" Dragon said from above them.

"Oh" Jester shrugged "Okay"

"The six of you, Dexon and my daughter will then travel back to the past, while the rest of us will return to Romania"

"You aren't worried about Dumbledore or Fudge?" Hermione asked. Kason smiled at her, then reared up on his hind legs, spreading his wings to their fullest extent.

"You will find, my little one, that there is very little in this world that worries me"

xoxox

"MINISTER - I am sorry to wake you, but the DMLE has received a number of strange reports"

"Is it Voldemort?" Fudge asked, sitting up in his bed.

"We're not sure" The Auror replied honestly "But we do know something is happening"

xoxox

Ron looked around him, and - not for the first time - smiled.

He was flying through the air, 1000 ft up, surrounded on all sides by an army of dragons.

The sun was just about to rise, and the world below was bathed in an unearthly light that made the army above even more impressive.

He glanced down again, then put his wand under his throat.

"Flight One - start your run in ten seconds. Full flame, full speed. Hoist the colours and take no prisoners!" He paused "MARK!"

xoxox

Bellatrix smiled as she climbed out of Lucius' bed.

She knew Narcissa was aware of what she was doing - with her sister being in the next bedroom it would've been hard for her to miss the noises Lucius and she had been making the previous night.

But she was now Voldemort's number one, and as such every other Death Eater, including her beloved sister, was now at her beck and call.

She walked over to the window, wondering if next time she should command Narcissa to join them, then threw the curtains open.

For a second, her mind refused to grasp what she was seeing.

A second later, it didn't matter. Because the oncoming dragon flattened the building, killing Bella, Lucius and Narcissa, then flew off without stopping.

xoxox

"ALBUS!" McGonagall burst in to Dumbledore's chambers, and rushed over to his bed "ALBUS!!!"

"Yes?" Dumbledore opened his eyes "May I help you?"

"Minister Fudge is in your office" She said calmly "According to reports a manor house in Greater Hangleton is under attack" She jumped back as Dumbledore sat bolt upright.

"The Riddle Manor?"

"He didn't say" She replied, watching in surprise as the Headmaster bounded out of bed and wandlessly transfigured his clothes.

"Get in touch with Moody, and ask him to summon The Order"

"Yes, sir" She nodded.

"And...."

"Yes?"

"Send someone to see if Harry is in his dorm" Dumbledore sighed "And Miss Granger and Mister Weasley as well"

xoxox

"Flight Two - are you ready?"

"Potter ready"

"Granger ready"

"Millerson ready"

"On my mark.... Jane?"

"Dragon won't let Allasson go alone"

"Fine" Ron rolled his eyes "On my mark, Potter and Millerson down the middle, Granger left, I'm right and the other four will follow us in" he watched the first wave continued to wreck the manor "Three, Two, One, MARK!"

xoxox

Wormtail scurried through the ruins, glancing around.

The minutes earlier he had woken up to the sound of the manor collapsing around him.

His first instinct - much to his own surprise - had been to run towards his master's chambers. However he had taken his first step, the roof collapsed, forcing him to turn and run the other way.

He glanced around again, then made a run for the trees at the edge of the property.

"Going somewhere, Peter?" He tripped, sprawled on the ground and turned over to find himself staring into the face of a dragon, ridden by Ronald Weasley.

"Ron... my old master. I was...." He stuttered.

"You were what?" Ron asked mildly "Running away?"

"Yes" Wormtail replied "So let me go - for old times' sake?"

"Oh - you mean those old times when you murdered my sister?" Ron's face turned angry "Your time is up, Peter, and if you have any sense, you will make peace with whatever god you believe in"

"Ron..." Wormtail started, but his desperate plea was silenced by a burst of dragon fire.

"Thank you" Ron whispered, to which the dragon merely dipped its head "Now - lets go"

xoxox

"We don't know what's going on, but there are fires popping up all over the place, and it is quite possible other muggles in the village are going to notice" Dumbledore nodded to Fudge's report, then turned as Flitwick walked in "Filius?"

"I am afraid your suspicion is confirmed, Headmaster" The charms professor said in a grave voice "Mister Potter, Mister Weasley and Miss Granger are all missing"

"Albus? What's the matter?" Fudge asked.

"I am afraid Harry has taken it upon himself to try to bring an end to the war" Dumbledore said calmly "He has taken Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger with him, and is - as we speak - launching an attack on Voldemort's Headquarters"

"My god!" Fudge jumped to his feet "We have to go"

"We will go in ten minutes, Minister" Dumbledore replied, still in a calm voice.

"He could be dead in ten minutes"

"And if you and I go without any assistance, then we will be dead soon afterwards" He stood up "The Order is assembling as we speak, and I am sure Madam Bones will be happy to provide us with a phalanx or two of Aurors and a battalion of Hit-Wizards"

"Are you sure we can afford to wait?" Fudge asked, starting to pace back and forth.

"I am very sure we can't afford not to"

xoxox

"HARRY!" Jane's voice echoed across the ruin of the manor. He turned, and she pointed down to the edge of the graveyard. Harry looked down, and smiled.

"Find Lavinia, and start the spell" He yelled back, then leaned down flat along the dragon's neck "Come on Allasson - lets go"

xoxox

Voldmemort raised his wand and fired a blasting curse at the nearest dragon. But, to his slight dismay, it merely let out a burst of flame that absorbed the spell.

When the attack had started half an hour before, he had realised almost at once that he and his army were greatly outnumbered, and - deciding that discretion was the better part of valour - had jumped out of the window, heading towards the graveyard.

He had nearly reached the underground crypt when a dragon had landed in front of him.

"Going somewhere?" The dragon asked with a growl.

"Get out of my way, you filthy beast!"

"Make me" The dragon grinned "I dare you"

He'd started to back off, but turned as another dragon landed behind him. Then a moment later, six more dragons landed him, boxing him in.

"So - do it!" He yelled, glancing around "Kill me!" He span round, glaring at them "What are you waiting for?"

"They're waiting for me, Tom" Voldemort looked up as another dragon flew overhead.

"POTTER!" He raised his wand, then screamed in pain as a burst of dragon flash-fried his hand, taking the wand with it.

"You shouldn't annoy my friends, Tom" Harry said with a slight smile "They don't take kindly to threats"

"How...." Voldemort started, then trailed off.

"My girlfriend has powerful friends, Tom. But I guess the idea of having friends is something you don't understand" He looked around, and frowned as he saw a flash of light in the distance "And if you have any last words, now would be the time" Voldemort followed his gaze, and smiled.

"Friends of yours?"

"Not quite" Harry shrugged "So - anything to say?"

"You know this isn't the end - he won't let you go"

"Thanks for the advice, Tom, but that won't be a problem after today"

"May I ask why?"

"Because I won't be around after today" He paused "Good night, Tom"

xoxox

Dumbledore ran across the field, followed by The Order, two dozen Aurors, Bones and Fudge.

When they reached the edge of the ruins, they stopped.

"Merciful Heavens!" McGonagall exclaimed.

A line of sixteen dragons stood between them and the battle.

"How...." Fudge stared up and down the line "How is this possible?"

"I admit I do not know" Dumbledore replied "But it is imperative we get to Harry before he does something rash"

"And how do you suggest we...." Bones gestured to the line in front of them.

"They won't harm us if we don't threaten them" He smiled confidently, and took a step forward.

"Are you sure of that, young wizard?" The voice was deeper than any he had heard before, and made the ground vibrate beneath his feet.

"Move aside" Dumbledore continued "I have no quarrel with you or your kin"

"My Lord told us to stay, so stay we will" The dragon replied "You would be wise not to interfere"

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Chief Mugwump of The International Confederation of Wizards - you will stand aside and let me do my duty!"

"Boy - I walked this world 'ere your ancestors were born to sully it. I have seen generations of wizards live and die as I have grown old" He lowered his head until he was face to face with the Headmaster "You have no authority here, child" Dumbledore stared the dragon in the eye, then took a step back, nodding.

"Pardon my behaviour, but a young man of great importance is fighting, and he will need my help if he is to fulfil his des...." He trailed off in surprise as a huge pillar of flame shot up from the ground about half a mile beyond the line of dragons.

"I believe that was your 'young man' fulfilling his destiny, without your help" The dragon smiled, then raised his voice "THE DARK LORD IS DEAD, AND THE WAR IS OVER!!"

"Then let me through!" Dumbledore took a step forward, but stopped when all sixteen dragons let out a growl in unison.

"There is one final task for My Lord and Lady to perform, and then we will depart"

xoxox

"Are we ready?" Jane asked.

"Ready" Harry nodded. Ron and Hermione sat behind him, while Lavinia and Jester rode behind Jane. She smiled, then turned to Kason.

"My Lord - we are in your debt far beyond our ability to repay the help you have given us"

"We consider it an honour to help, Knight-Protector" Kason nodded.

"Now - depart, and return to your home with our thanks"

"Should we not wait for you to depart?" Kason turned to where the dragon line was still holding off the horde of wizards "To prevent their arrival?"

"No" Harry grinned "This is something I want him to see"

xoxox

The assembled group of mages watched in awe as the sixteen dragons flew in to the air in perfect unison, then were joined by another four as they flew off over the village.

"Wow" Tonks whispered, but Dumbledore turned and strode across the field towards where the last two dragons were sat.

xoxox

"Elah korumn na'say!" Dragon finished, and a moment later a large, blue vortex opened in front of them.

"Last chance to back out" Lavinia said with a grin.

"My Lady - lets go!" Harry replied. Dragon nodded, then turned round and flew in to the portal. A second later, Allasson followed him.

xoxox

Dumbledore stared in disbelief as Harry, riding on the back of a dragon, vanished into a portal of swirling blue light.

"There's something you don't see every day" Bill Weasley remarked. Dumbledore started to turn to face the young curse-breaker, but stopped as a huge flash of white light filled the darkness.

"My word" Filius exclaimed. Dumbledore turned back to see Ron and Hermione stood, hand in hand, with big smiles on their faces.

"Where is Harry?" Dumbledore asked, looking around.

"That is a long story" Hermione continued to smile "But one I think you will all enjoy" She paused, then turned to Dumbledore "Well - maybe not quite all"

xoxox

**Chapter 9 - Reunions**

"Pepper - come inside" Rake called out from the cave entrance. The former castle cook took one last look around, then turned and walked back in to the cool darkness of Dragon's cave.

"I'm worried" She said honestly "I don't feel safe when Dragon and Jane are away" At the wry grin on her husband's face, she continued "You know what I mean, and you can't tell me you don't feel the same"

"True" The gardener nodded "But they've only been gone for five minutes"

"I know" She started pacing back and forth "But we have no idea when they'll be back, and you know that his Royal Majesty will come looking for his sister - and he will come here first"

"Then I suppose we should get ready for him" Pepper and Rake span around to see Jane stood in front of them, smiling.

"JANE!" Pepper yelled, throwing her arms around her friend. Rake smiled at the scene, then took a step back as a number of others emerged from the shadows of the cave.

"Er.... Jane?" Jane looked over at him and grinned.

"Yes, Rake?"

"There's a dragon behind you" He replied, staring up at the approaching reptiles.

"I know that" She smiled.

"No - I mean another dragon, not Dragon"

"That's my girlfriend" Dragon said with a grin "Her name is Allasson" The female dragon grinned down at them.

"Oh" Rake continued to stare at her, then waved "Hi"

"Hello, young gardener" Allasson bobbed her head "And to you, young Chef" Pepper stared up at the dragon blankly.

"And may I also introduce Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger" Jane continued "They are mages, and have come back to help us" Pepper and Rake both turned away from the new dragon, and waved at the three newcomers.

"Hi" Harry smiled shyly "We're from the future, and we can do magic, and Jane and Lavinia asked us to help you retake the Kingdom"

"Lavinia?" Pepper asked with a raised eyebrow, glancing across to where the Princess was stood next to Allasson.

"I did not want my title to attract attention in the future, Pepper, so I asked everyone to call me by my first name" She glanced across at Ron and Hermione "It seems Harry was the only one to obey me"

"And of course, that's the only reason he's doing it" Dragon smirked, causing Lavinia and Harry to blush. Jane smirked, then turned back to Pepper.

"So what's been going on since we left?"

"Pardon?" Pepper stared at her friend in surprise.

"Since we left...." Jane trailed off at the look of surprise on both Pepper and Rake's faces "What am I missing?"

"You've been gone for five minutes, Jane" Rake said calmly.

"What?" Jane exchanged confused glances with Jester.

"You rescued the Princess half an hour ago" Pepper said with a smile.

"Oh" Jane blinked bemusedly "Really?"

"Really" Rake nodded again.

"So - nothing's changed then?" Jester asked.

"No - nothing's changed" Pepper grinned "At least not from our perspective" She looked over at Harry, Ron, Hermione and Allasson "But you probably have some stories to tell"

xoxox

The villager looked up as a hooded man rode past him.

"You don't see many monks around here" He mused, then shrugged, and went back to planting his seeds.

xoxox

"You fought a Dark Wizard?" Pepper asked in surprise.

"With an army of dragons?" Rake added.

"And won?" Pepper finished.

"We had a lot of help" Jane replied, nodding towards Dragon. He dipped his head, then turned to Allasson.

"My family" She smiled "We are pretty good at causing chaos"

"I can imagine" Rake grinned, then turned back to Jane "So - are we ready to storm the castle?"

"No" Lavinia took a step forward, causing both Harry and Jane to turn and stare at her.

"Lavinia?"

"Your Majesty?"

"I don't know if you remember, but half an hour ago the eight of us were fighting for our lives against the most powerful Dark Lord in a generation" She grinned "I thought we could spend one night resting before we retake my Kingdom"

"But what if the King launches an attack?" Pepper asked.

"Then we repel it" Lavinia said firmly "But if we are to attack the castle, and deal with Ivan, Gunther and my brother, then we need some rest"

"Our Queen is correct" A voice came from the entrance of the cave. They all turned, then Harry and Ron stepped forward, while Hermione and Jane stepped in front of Lavinia.

"Halt! In the name of The Queen!" Harry yelled, raising his wand.

"Put that down, boy" The man in the hooded robe said quietly "You'll only hurt yourself"

"If you want the Queen, you'll have to go through me" Harry held his wand level, and took another step forward.

"I do want to go to the Queen, boy, but not to hurt her" He threw back his hood, and Jane let out a squeal of delight.

"Sir Theodore!" She pushed past Harry and threw her arms round the older man.

"Jane - my girl" Theodore hugged her, then turned to Lavinia and went down on one knee "My Queen - I am your Knight-Protector by oath, and by intent. I pledge my sword to your throne, from now until you release, or death take me"

"Rise, Sir Theodore" Lavinia said in a voice Harry hadn't heard her use before.

"Thank you, my Queen" He stood and bowed, then turned to Jane "I also pledge myself to you, Lady Jane - I will serve by your side and under your direction"

"My direction?" She stared at him in confusion "You are The Chief of The Palace Guard...."

"No, my girl" He shook his head "I was King Caradoc's Chief, but his time has passed, and I believe Queen Lavinia would have more faith in you" They both turned to the Princess, who smiled at Jane and nodded.

"Oh" Jane said faintly. Theodore smiled, then turned to Harry.

"I don't believe we've been introduced, young man"

"My name is Harry Potter" He replied, glancing at Ron and Hermione "These are my friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley" Harry paused "We are here to help her little majesty regain her throne"

"If you call me that again, it will go badly for you" Lavinia smiled sweetly at him.

"My apologies" He smirked, then turned back to Theodore "We are mages from the distant future" The old knight stared at him in surprise, then turned to Jane, Jester and Lavinia, all of whom nodded. He turned back, then froze as he noticed something else he hadn't before.

"Am I to understand that is where the other dragon came from?"

"Yes, Sir Theodore" Allasson said with a dip of her head.

"He's not Sir Theodore" Dragon snorted "He's rusty legs. Or the old man"

"I see your sense of humour hasn't improved, Dragon" Theodore smiled "But it is good to see you again"

"You too, my good knight" Dragon bowed, much to the surprise of the majority of those in the cave, including Theodore himself.

"Now that we've finished the introductions, we should get some rest" Jester said "Tomorrow is going to be a long day"

"Anthony's right, as always" Jane nodded "Rake - you've got first watch"

xoxox

"You never told us the rest of your story" Hermione said as the group settled down for the night.

"Rest?" Theodore asked.

"How you rescued Lavinia from the castle" Harry replied "After you learned she was going to die"

"I would be interested in hearing that as well" The old knight smiled. Jane returned the smile, then nodded.

"Our final flight from the castle, and our trip to the future, started when Pepper returned from the marketplace, somewhat out of breath and completely panicked"

xoxox

_"JANE!" Pepper charged in to the cave, hair streaming wildly behind her "JANE!!"_

_"Love?" Rake turned, concerned about his wife, but she belted past him without stopping, heading towards the lower levels._

_"JANE!!" She yelled again, then skidded to a halt as Jane and Dragon emerged from a side passage "Oh thank god" She bent over, breathing heavily._

_"Are you okay, Pepper?" Jane asked, looking at her worriedly._

_"Just.... a second...." She took a deep breath, exhaled and straightened up "We've got a problem"_

_"I gathered" Jane smiled "So - what's up?"_

_"Smithy was buying supplies down at the market, and he overheard two men talking" She continued trying to breath steadily "They had come from another town - beyond the Arrax Forest - and were in town for a day"_

_"To do what?" Rake asked, coming up behind her and taking her hand._

_"They were hired by someone in the Palace - they didn't say who, but from their tone it was someone pretty high up" She paused "They were hired to break in to the castle tonight, kidnap the Princess, and dump her body in the village"_

_"Oh my god!" Jane gasped in dismay "Why?"_

_"My guess?" Dragon said seriously "I think Cuthbert is going to use her death to tighten his grip on the Kingdom"_

_"Or use it to get some sympathy" Rake added._

_"Either way, we have to stop it" Jane said firmly. She turned to Dragon "You up for a lightening raid, old friend?"_

_"Aren't I always?" He smiled "So when do you want to go?"_

xoxox

_"Gunther!"_

_"Yes, Sir Ivan?"_

_"There is intelligence that some of the rebels are planning an attack later tonight" Ivan looked over the battlements "Make sure the castle is secure"_

_"Yes, my Lord!" Gunther nodded, then, as Ivan walked off, he turned back to looking out over the village._

_Two minutes later, he looked up in to the distance, then his eyes widened in surprise as he realised what he was seeing._

xoxox

_"Should we hit him?" Dragon asked "Or can I fry him?"_

_"As much fun as that might be, we don't have the time" Jane sighed "We need to find the Princess, and get her to safety as soon as we can"_

_"Oh - if you insist" He let out a theatrical sigh, then grinned "But we can't let him raise the alarm, can we?"_

_"No" She smiled and pulled out her sword "Get as close as you can"_

_"Yes, my Lady!"_

xoxox

_Gunther stared in disbelief as Dragon and Jane flew towards him at high speed. He turned, and opened his mouth._

_"S...." He started to yell, but then Jane struck him on the head with the hilt of her sword, and he fell over, unconscious._

xoxox

_"That went well" Dragon grinned "So where to?"_

_"Her chambers?" Jane suggested "I hope she's there - I've lost touch with castle life - she could be anywhere!_

_"Well - the sooner we start....." He swept in to the main courtyard, and landed gracefully._

_Jane leaped off his neck, and ran up to the door. She pulled it open, and ran inside._

xoxox

_Lavinia looked up at a noise outside her door, then ran across her room and reached under her bed._

xoxox

_Jane pushed the door to the Princess' room open and looked inside._

_"Princess?" She called out._

_"Jane?" Lavinia looked out from behind the door, then grinned "JANE!" She walked round, and Jane let out a burst of laughter._

_"I'm glad I called out now!" She smirked at the chamber-pot the young Princess was holding. Lavinia blushed, then put it down._

_"Sorry - I'm a bit jumpy" She grinned bashfully, then frowned "So why are you here?"_

_"You have to come with me - you have to leave the castle right now" Jane said seriously._

_"Okay" Lavinia nodded, then turned and walked to the far side of the room, picked up a bag, then came back "I'm ready"_

_"Aren't you going to ask me why?"_

_"Do we have time for you to explain?"_

_"Not really, no"_

_"Then let's go"_

xoxox

"We got back to Dragon, and fled the castle without any resistance" Lavinia said "As we flew back to the cave, Jane told me what Cuthbert was planning, and then she told me how we were going to fight him"

xoxox

_"Dragon found a whole new set of runes" Jane said as they flew over the countryside "There was a rock slide this morning, and it opened up a whole new cave"_

_"What do they say?" Lavinia asked._

_"We're not sure" Jane admitted "There are a few we recognise - dragon, friend, throne and battle"_

_"Sounds ominous"_

_"And a few more that we think we know, but we could be wrong"_

_"Such as?"_

_"We think they are travel, hero, saviour, time and...."_

_"And what?"_

_"And Magic"_

xoxox

"We returned to the cave, met up with Rake and Pepper - who had decided to move to the caves following our raid - and then Anthony, Dragon, the Princess and I went down to the new cave"

xoxox

_"So these are the runes?" Lavinia stared at the wall of the cave "I can see what you mean - they do seem to form a sentence, or even a story"_

_"So - what do you think we should do?" Jester asked._

_"If I am right, then I think I know what we have to do" Lavinia continued._

_"What?"_

_"I think we have to.... and I can't believe I am saying this.... but I think we have to cast this spell" She gestured to the wall "From what I can tell, it is the only way that I can reclaim the throne from my brother" She stared at the other three, who were all staring back in confusion "Am I the only one who understands them?"_

_"Apparently so" Dragon said with a grin "So - enlighten us"_

_"The runes, from left to right, read Throne, Battle, Magic, Travel, Time, Hero, Dragon, Friend, Saviour" She paused "I think we need to find a hero who will help us find a hero who in turn will help us save the Kingdom"_

_"And where do I come in?" Dragon asked._

_"I think you are the one who has to cast the spell"_

_"Oh" Dragon smiled, then frowned "How do I do that, exactly?"_

xoxox

"It took our little Majesty another thirty minutes to figure it out" Jester said "Then we let Pepper and Rake know what we were doing, and...." He grinned "The rest, you might say, is the future" Harry smiled at the joke, then looked at his watch.

"Okay - I've got the next shift" He stood up.

"Mind if I join you?" Lavinia asked.

"Be my guest" He smiled, and together they walked out of the cave.

When they reached the entrance, Rake turned.

"Your highness, Harry"

"We've come to relieve you" Lavinia smiled "Go inside, and get some rest"

"Yes, your Highness" He nodded, and walked past them.

When he had gone, the two of them sat down on the rocks. For a few minutes, they sat in silence, then Harry turned to Lavinia.

"So - there's something I have to tell you"

xoxox

**Chapter 10 - The Second Final Battle**

The next morning, the group woke up early, and looked out at the sun rising over the castle.

"You really want to attack now?" Theodore asked "Not under cover of dark?"

"I don't plan for this to be a battle, Sir Theodore" Lavinia replied "I want Cuthbert to go peacefully"

"And if he doesn't?" Pepper asked.

"Then we kill him" Harry replied. Lavinia turned to stare at him, then nodded.

"So - are we ready to go?" Jane asked, strapping her sword to her belt.

"Yes, my good Knight" Lavinia straightened up, her tone formal "But before we depart, know this - I am honoured by your service - all of your service. And - if we should win the day, I promise not one of you will suffer any consequences for any action you take in defence of my throne" She looked around, then smiled as, one by one, the rest of the group went down on one knee, including - to her great surprise - both dragons.

A moment later, Jane rose, and drew her sword.

"Your Royal Majesty - on behalf of my troops, I pledge our sword, our wand and our lives to you" She bowed "We are yours to command, Queen Lavinia"

xoxox

The villagers who worked on the docks looked up in surprise as two dragons flew overhead.

"Was that...." One of them looked at the others.

"Was that what?" A second one asked "A pair of dragons?"

"No" The first villager smiled "I think that was Princess Lavinia and Lady Jane Turnkey" He looked over at the departing shapes "I think the revolution is at hand"

xoxox

"They sound happy" Jane said with a smile.

"I guess they've figured out what we're up to" Harry replied.

"Here's hoping we're cheering in a few hours" She sighed.

"What's wrong?" She glanced ahead to where the castle was looming towards them.

"I know the Queen wants to do this peacefully, and I applaud the idea...."

"But you don't think we can?"

"Honestly?" She shook her head "Ivan won't give up without a fight, and Gunther is far too loyal to Ivan, and far too full of himself to admit he is on the wrong side"

"And Cuthbert?"

"He believes he is our King, appointed by God" She shrugged "On the other hand, he is an utter weasel"

"Sounds like Malfoy" Harry grinned.

"Friend of Tom's?"

"Died in The May Day Raid" Harry smiled at the memory of the way Luna had "dealt with" Draco.

"Anyway - I just want to be sure you three are ready to fight"

"We're ready" He said quietly "I won't let anything happen to her"

"You like her, don't you?" Jane asked with a fond smile. Harry blushed.

"I would say 'Is it that obvious', but I am aware everyone already knows" He paused "Including Lavinia"

"Is that what you talked about last night?"

"Amongst other things" He admitted "But that's going to have to wait" He pointed to the castle "We're here"

xoxox

Gunther leaned back against the gate and smiled. Since the old king had died, his star had been rising more and more each day.

As Head of Palace Security, he was responsible for spying on the rebellion, and dealing with King Cuthbert's enemies.

"All in all" He thought "It's good to be me" He grinned "And once that old fool Ivan retires, or gets himself killed, I will rule The Kingdom"

"You might want to rethink that, Gunther - but then again you always were stupid"

xoxox

The two dragons landed a little way off from the castle, and the seven riders dismounted.

"How do you want to do this?" Lavinia asked Jane.

"The direct approach" The young knight replied "We walk up and knock"

"Won't they see us coming?" Jester looked around "I mean - we're not exactly stealthy here"

"I think I can help you with that" Hermione smiled, holding up her wand.

xoxox

"We're really invisible?" Lavinia said in a hushed voice.

"Invisible and silenced" Harry replied from behind her, speaking in a normal tone "Until Minnie cancels the spell, no one can see or hear us"

"Even the dragons?"

"Even them" He nodded, even though she couldn't see him.

"Wow" She whispered, causing Harry to smile fondly at her.

"Oh yes!" Jane let out a whoop of joy. They followed her gaze, and saw Gunther, leaning up against the castle gate.

"Min - how close can we get?"

"We can walk right past him and he wouldn't notice" She replied.

"I only want to get up to the gate, then wait for my signal" Jane said, and Hermione nodded. Jane turned back, and held up her hand as they reached the gate.

"...or gets himself killed, I will rule the Kingdom" Jane nodded to Hermione, who cancelled the spell and nodded back.

"You might want to rethink that, Gunther" She said with a grin "But then again, you always were stupid"

Gunther span round, sword raised, and stopped.

Somehow, against all common sense, five people and two dragons - both with a rider - had snuck up to the gate.

"Gunther - I don't want a fight" Lavinia said serenely "My brother is to be deposed, and banished. All those who helped him will suffer a similar fate" She smiled "But if you lay down your sword, I promise you'll get a fair hearing"

Gunther stared at her for a moment, then in one swift move, drew his sword and stabbed her through the stomach.

Jane let out a scream, raised her sword and decapitated him before anyone saw her move.

As his head bounced across the courtyard, she turned back to the Queen.

"Your Majesty! Are you alright?" She dropped her sword, and reached over to the wound Lavinia had suffered, only to find it healed "What... how?"

"A protection spell" Ron said from astride Allasson "One of Min's specials"

"It prevents harm to the target, and allows us to heal any injury before the person is damaged" Harry continued.

"And you didn't tell me because?"

"It didn't seem important" Harry shrugged.

"What if he'd gone for Jane?" Jester asked, frowning.

"Sir Theodore, Jane and the Queen are all under the same spell" Hermione grinned "We thought they would be the most likely target for his ire"

"Oh" Jane paused, then shrugged, and looked back in to the castle "Lets get this over with"

xoxox

"How do you think it's going?" Rake and Pepper were sat at the top of the cliff by Dragon's cave.

"Pretty well" Pepper replied, then laughed when Rake raised her eyebrows "Okay - I don't know. But if it was going badly, I think either Dragon or his....." She paused "It feels odd saying his girlfriend"

"Tell me about it"

"Dragon or his girlfriend would've come back by now"

"True" Rake nodded, then grinned "So what do you think about Harry and the Queen?"

xoxox

"DUCK!" Harry pulled Lavinia down as a crossbow bolt flew over them.

"Thanks" She looked around and her expression darkened. Jane was fighting two guards on the steps to the throne room, while Theodore was duelling Ivan in front of the armoury.

"Are you sure I can't...." he gestured with his wand to the archer on the battlements who currently had them pinned down.

"You know what Kason said" She replied "If we win this war with magic, it will change the future - damage it beyond repair"

"I know" He sighed "But if we don't get moving soon, Cuthbert will get all the re-enforcements he needs, and that'll be it"

"I know" She looked up "But somehow I don't think we need to worry any more" She pointed up. Harry followed her finger, then grinned as Hermione guided Dragon across the courtyard to the battlements. A second later, the guard was lifted in to the air and carried off.

"You'd think after yesterday that I'd be used to dragon armies" Harry said, still grinning.

"Come on - lets go" Lavinia stood up, and together they ran across the yard, catching up with Jane as she slew the second guard.

"Are you alright, my Queen?"

"I'm fine" Lavinia nodded "But I think Sir Theodore is in trouble"

xoxox

"All those years I served at your feet" Ivan yelled, bringing his sword down on Theodore's shield "I was always better than you, but you - you bloody sycophant - you were always the King's Pet!"

"At least I understood right from wrong, Ivan" Theodore replied calmly, parrying the next blow "How have you fallen so far?"

"I serve the rightful King!" Ivan bellowed.

"Not for much longer" Ivan span round to see Jester facing him, sword in hand, then felt his wrist bend backwards as Theodore knocked the sword from his hand.

"Yield Ivan! The fight is lost!"

"NEVER!" Ivan drew a dagger from his belt, and charged at Theodore.

xoxox

"THEO!" Lavinia gasped, then Jane moaned as Jester swung his sword, cleaving Ivan's head from his neck.

"Oh Anthony" She sighed as Jester dropped the sword as if it were on fire.

"He's never killed before?" Harry asked quietly, and Lavinia nodded "Oh dear"

xoxox

"You did well, Anthony" Theodore said calmly.

"I know" Jester continued to stare at the body "I just wish...." He trailed off "I wish King Caradoc were still alive"

"You and me both, my boy" Theodore replied, then looked around "We are going to take the castle. If you would like to wait here...."

"No" Jester shook his head "I came to serve my Queen, and that is what I will do"

"Good boy" Theodore clapped him on the shoulder "Lets go"

xoxox

Cuthbert rose from the throne as both sets of doors burst open.

"Cuthbert - by order of Queen Lavinia, rightful Queen of The Realm, I charge you to stand down and leave the Kingdom, never to return on pain of death" Jane's voice was firm and commanding, but the young King merely laughed.

"Come on sis - if you want the throne, you're going to have to take it from my cold dead hands" He looked around at the people facing him "Or are you going to hide behind your little friends, Queenie?"

"No - I'll face you" Lavinia took a step forward. Harry glanced at her curiously, and she whispered 'Voldemort'. He frowned for a second, then grinned and nodded. He slipped his wand in to his hand, then nodded. She tilted her head slightly, then turned back to her brother.

"Last chance, Cuthbert. Leave or die"

"You're going to have to kill me" He smirked. She paused, then shrugged and took a step back.

"DEXON!" She yelled.

"Who?" Cuthbert asked.

"Yes, my Queen?" Dragon's head came through the open doors.

"Dragon!?" Cuthbert exclaimed.

"Happy birthday" She gestured to the King.

"NOOOO!" Cuthbert yelled.

"Thank you!" Dragon grinned.

"HELP!" Cuthbert screamed.

"Now!" Lavinia yelled, throwing herself backwards.

"PROTEGO!" Harry, Hermione and Ron yelled in unison.

"No...." Cuthbert gasped for a second, then he was engulfed in a ball of fire.

xoxox

Pepper and Rake jumped to their feet as Allasson flew up the mountain side and hovered above them.

"The war is over, and the castle is ours" She said "The Queen asked me to bring you to her coronation"

"Then we will come" Pepper said with a beaming smile. Allasson nodded, then landed on the cliff top beside them.

xoxox

"Dragon and Allasson will fly us back to the cave after Lavinia is crowned" Harry told Ron and Hermione "And from there, he should be able to send you two home" Ron and Hermione exchanged glances.

"Us two?" Hermione asked in confusion "What about you?" Harry glanced across the garden to where Jane and Lavinia were talking excitedly.

"That's the thing" He turned back to them "I'm not going back"

xoxox

**Chapter 11 - The Dawn Of Future's Past**

"What do you mean he's not coming back?" Dumbledore asked, horrified at the image forming in his head.

"One second" Hermione held up her hand and looked around "Pellas?" She called out "Are you here?"

"Yes, my friend - I am here" A very familiar voice came from behind her, and everyone stared as as a smile, then a face and then a complete body appeared, revealing Luna Lovegood, smiling serenely at the assembled mages.

"Luna?" Hermione stared in surprise for a moment, then wrinkled her brow, then her eyes widened and she nodded "That's what he meant!!"

"My grand-sire Kason told him everything before you went to Riddle Manor" Luna smiled "He thought that King Harry should know what he had chosen"

"King Harry?" Snape sneered "I always knew you were loopy, but I didn't realise you'd...." He trailed off as she turned to face him, and gave him a look so full of hate and anger that he found himself taking two steps back.

"You will NOT speak of my Lord in that way again, wizard, or I swear by Heaven's Arch above me, you will regret it"

"You are really Pellas?" Hermione asked "I mean - you aren't just putting us on?" Luna turned to face her, and nodded.

"I am, amongst other names, Pellas, daughter of Allasson and Drexon, guardian of King Harry and her Royal Majesty Queen Lavinia, and, of course, their children"

"Their CHILDREN?" Ron and Hermione asked in unison, but before Luna could answer, Dumbledore cleared his throat very noisily. The three mages turned to face him.

"May we help you?" Luna asked in such a calm and peaceful voice that both Ron and Hermione snorted in amusement.

"While I am sure we are all finding your story very interesting, perhaps you could explain a few things?"

"Such as?"

"Where is Harry Potter?"

"Ah" Luna paused "That's not an easy a question as you might think" She looked around "But do you mind if we return to school? It's a little cold, and the magical residue from the battle is giving me a bit of a headache"

"Very well - I will create a portkey..."

"Oh - don't trouble yourself" She smiled, then clicked her fingers.

xoxox

"What...." Hermione blinked, then blinked again. She, Ron and Luna were sat behind the staff table in The Great Hall. She turned to Luna "Is there anything you can't do?"

"Crochet" She smiled "I am utterly useless at it" She looked around "They'll be here in a second" She turned back "Do you trust me?"

"My rational mind says 'Hell no!'" Hermione replied "But yes - I trust you" Luna nodded, and turned to Ron.

"If Min trusts you, I trust you" He said simply.

"Thank you" She smiled "Let me do the talking. Dumbledore will be furious, and the fact I will - hopefully - be nothing but calm and serene will drive him nuts"

"Cool" Ron grinned.

"I may ask for your points of view - I wasn't present for either battle, but I will mostly tell them what happened when I was a child"

"Okay" They both nodded, then all three turned as the doors to The Great Hall opened.

"Show time" Luna whispered with a feral smile.

xoxox

Dumbledore flung the doors open, and he, followed by Fudge, McGonagall and most of The Order, swept up the hall to where Luna, Ron and Hermione sat behind the staff table.

"What kept you?" Luna asked with a smile.

"Miss Lovegood!" Dumbledore yelled, then he paused, took a deep breath and continued in a much calmer tone "Miss Lovegood - you have a lot of questions to answer"

"I know" She looked around "If you'd all like to sit down, I will do my best to answer them" She watched the various mages glance at each other, then - after a few minutes hesitation - sit down at various House Tables. She grinned, then turned to Dumbledore "Headmaster - please go ahead"

"Miss Granger said Harry isn't coming back. Does that mean he is still in the past?"

"No" She shook her head "He's dead"

"DEAD?" A number of voices exclaimed.

"Well - yes" She looked around, nonplussed "He went back twelve centuries, Headmaster. Do you really think he'd still be alive over a thousand years later?"

"Very droll" Dumbledore replied "You know what I meant - is he coming back?"

"No" She shook her head "Harry decided that although he had a few good friends here, his future happiness would be better served by staying in the past"

"But.... he has a future here" Dumbledore said plaintively "He defeated Voldemort - he will be hailed as the saviour of everyone, and he can do whatever he chooses!"

"Which is why he stayed!" Hermione banged her fist on the table.

"Pardon?" McGonagall looked at them in confusion - an expression mirrored all around the hall.

"All Harry wants - all he ever wanted - was a normal life" Ron continued "To be a normal boy, with normal boy problems like grades and girls" He stared at each of them in turn "But you wouldn't let him, would you? You pushed, forced, coerced, guilted and blackmailed him to be your tool - your weapon"

"It was necessary...." Dumbledore started but Ron cut him off.

"Yes, yes - that's what you always say. It was necessary for him to be treated like scum so he could achieve his destiny and kill Voldemort"

"And he did" Luna continued "No thanks to you" She glared down at Dumbledore "For all your bluster about The Greater Good, not one of you made any attempt to prepare him for a battle against the most powerful Dark Lord in recent memory!" She paused, then took a deep breath "But that's in the past" She grinned "And so is Harry's future"

"Could we get him back?" Fudge asked "I mean - if we show him how much he means to the world. How much we need him"

"You can't replicate the spell that Lady Jane used" Luna said "Quite aside from the fact that none of you can read Dragon Runes, you would need a dragon to cast the spell, and I doubt you could find one who would help you"

"But..." Dumbledore glanced across at Charlie Weasley.

"I didn't say you wouldn't be able to find a dragon" Luna smiled slyly "But after his help to retake Queen Lavinia's throne, King Harry was named Dragon-Friend" She paused, and looked at Ron and Hermione "They also granted that title to you two as well"

"Really?" Hermione asked in surprise. When Luna nodded, she flopped back in her chair "Wow!"

"What...."

"It means that the person - in this case Harry, Ron and Hermione - have performed an exceptional act on behalf of The Dragon Nation" Charlie said in an awed tone.

"And that we are in their debt" Luna smiled, then turned back to the Headmaster "No dragon will help you to force King Harry back, Dumbledore, and if you try to force the issue, they will either kill you, or we will declare war on the wizarding world" She paused "He was happy. For maybe the first, and only time in his life, he was happy with the way his life was going" She smiled "I can honestly say I have never seen my King so happy as when he was with the Queen, the Prince and the Princess"

"Miss Lovegood - you keep saying 'we', and implying that you were there" McGonagall said "But you didn't return with Miss Granger and Mr Weasley"

"Do you have a point, Professor?" Luna asked.

"Are you..." McGonagall trailed off, not wanting to finish her question.

"Am I what?"

"Are you a dragon animagus?" Dumbledore asked suddenly "Is that how you learned all this?"

"No" She shook her head in amusement "I'm not a dragon animagus" She paused, just long enough to let them relax, then, with a sweet smile, added "I'm a dragon"

xoxox

_"We want to visit Dragon!" Ronald Potter announced as he and his little sister Hermione walked in to the throne room. Harry and Lavinia turned from the paper they were looking at._

_"Have you tidied your rooms?" Lavinia asked._

_"Yes mother" Ronald replied, and Hermione nodded emphatically. Lavinia turned to Harry, who nodded. She smiled, and turned back to her children._

_"Very well. Go and see if Lady Jane would like to come with us"_

_"Okay!" Ron turned and shot out of the throne room, while Hermione toddled up to Harry and tugged on his trousers._

_"Yes, my darling?"_

_"Can we see the baby?" She asked in a quiet voice._

xoxox

"They named their children after us?" Hermione reached out and took Ron's hand.

"Yes" Luna nodded "The future King Ronald The Second, and her Royal Highness Princess Hermione"

"Ahhhh" Molly sighed, then blushed "Sorry - do go on"

"Anyway - King Harry and Queen Lavinia took the little majesties, along with Lady Jane, Mr Floppy Hat and their twin boys, up to visit Dragon, his wife and their two year old foal, Pellas"

"Mister Floppy Hat?" Ron laughed.

"Force of habit" Luna admitted.

xoxox

_"Oh Dragon - she's beautiful" Jane watched as Pellas flew round the cave._

_"Isn't she?" Dragon beamed proudly._

_"How far can she fly?" Harry asked._

_"Maybe to the castle" Allasson said "But we're going to wait a little while, just to be sure" The humans all looked up as Pellas let out a mewling cry._

_"What did she say?" Lavinia asked. Dragon opened his mouth to reply, but then he, and everyone else in the cave, froze as Pellas flew down to the ground, and transformed in to a naked two year old girl._

_"I said 'Mother - I can too make it!'" She said with a pout, then transformed back in to a dragon, and took off flying again._

_For a long while, everyone stood in silence, watching her fly. Then Harry looked over at Jane with a smile._

_"There's something you don't see every day"_

xoxox

"That was the first time I met Harry" She smiled at the memory "Over the following months and years, he and Allasson helped me learn to create clothes when I transformed. Apparently they thought a naked child wandering around the Kingdom might attract more than a little attention"

"You don't say?" Ron smirked.

"Of course, The Royal Family, Lady Jane and Jess had their own problems to deal with"

xoxox

_"What the hell?" Lavinia sat bolt upright in bed, quickly followed by Harry "That sounded like...."_

_"A magical blast" harry finished. With a quick wave of his hand, he transfigured their clothes in to full battle-wear, and they both jumped out of bed and ran out of the chambers._

xoxox

_As they reached the court yard, they realised Jane, Jester, Theodore, Pepper and Rake were also running towards the sound of the explosion._

_"Your Majesties - I must insist..." Jane started, and Harry nodded._

_"Go ahead" He sighed, as he and Lavinia came to a stop, and Theodore walked over to protect them. Jane smiled, then crept forward and peered round the corner._

_A second later, she burst out laughing and gestured for everyone to see._

xoxox

"It was the four children - Prince Ronald, Princess Hermione, Theo and Caradoc" Luna said with a smile.

"It would make sense" Hermione nodded "Harry is a powerful wizard - any of his children would be magical as well"

"True" Luna nodded "Except...."

xoxox

_Harry walked round the corner, and stopped - staring at the scene in front of him._

_Ronald, Hermione, Theo and Caradoc were all stood round a barrel, and all were covered in soot. The barrel itself was a wreck, and still burning with green fire._

_"I guess that answers the question of whether our children will be mages" Lavinia said to her husband._

_"Erm - mum?" Hermione raised her hand, slightly sheepishly._

_"Yes, darling?"_

_"It wasn't us" She gestured to her brother "We didn't do this"_

_"Then...."_

_"It was me" Caradoc said, then paled when everyone stared at him, mouths open in shock "Sorry - it was an accident" He glanced at Ronald, who nodded "We were playing the ball game, and it got a bit out of control"_

_"The ball game?" Jane asked._

xoxox

"Prince Ronald was six" Luna continued her story "Princess Hermione was four. The twins were five" She looked at the various expressions of surprise, disbelief and - in one case - contempt - and smiled "From all accounts, they'd been playing for around six months"

"Playing what?" Flitwick asked.

"One of them would create a magical orb - a little ball of light" She waved her hand, and a little ball of red light appeared in her hand "Then they throw it to each other, calling out the colour change" She threw it to Flitwick "BLUE!"

Flitwick caught it, but it blew up in his hand, covering his face in soot.

"Oh - did I forget to mention that you have to change the colour, or the ball blows up?"

"Apparently so" Flitwick grinned "Can you show me how...."

"Later" Luna nodded "Anyway - it seems that little Caradoc had got over excited, and thrown the ball at the barrel, causing it to blow up"

"You really expect us to believe this?" Snape sneered "Four children, doing wandless magic?" He turned to Dumbledore "Headmaster - do we really need to listen to this insane...." He stopped speaking, even though his lips continued moving.

"I believe I warned you about speaking out of turn, boy" Luna stared at him with a look of fury in her eyes.

"Miss Lovegood - please undo the spell on Professor Snape" Dumbledore said in a resigned tone.

"When we're done" Luna replied "Trust me - things will go more quickly without his childish comments"

"Miss Lovegood"

"I said later" Luna spoke in a firm voice, and after a moment Dumbledore nodded.

"So Jane and Anthony had two magical kids?" Ron asked.

"Yes" Luna nodded "The four of them, along with Pepper's daughter Alyssaria and me, grew up together"

"Sounds nice" Hermione sighed.

"It was" Luna smiled at the memories dancing in her mind "But - as with all things, it didn't last"

xoxox

**Chapter 12 - History Incarnate**

_"Your Majesty" Theodore walked into the throne room, and bowed before Harry "I am sorry to come unannounced, but I must speak with you"_

_"Rise, Sir Theodore" Harry stood up "What's up?"_

_"We have had reports from the north that King Andul is in trouble"_

_"What kind?" Harry jumped down from the dais to stand next to him._

_"I am unclear, my Lord" Theodore replied "But raiders keep attacking the Kingdom, but they seem to be...."_

_"Be what?"_

_"Invisible" Theodore shrugged "At least those are the reports"_

_"Invisible" Harry replied thoughtfully, then came to a decision "The Queen is still away, so I'm going to guess you won't let me go and deal with it?"_

_"I'm afraid not, your Majesty"_

_"Being a king totally sucks sometimes" Harry sighed "Okay - lets go and see Anthony"_

xoxox

_"Your Majesty" Jester bowed as Harry entered the cottage._

_"You used to call me Harry"_

_"I haven't called you Harry in twenty years, Majesty" Jester grinned "Not since you married The Queen"_

_"I knew that would come back to bite me" He snapped his fingers "Anyway - I have come because I want to ask the twins a favour"_

_"A favour, Uncle Harry?" He turned as Theo and Caradoc came out of the study "A magical favour?"_

_"Yes" He nodded "There have been a few attacks on King Andul's realm, and they seem to be magical in nature" He glanced at Theodore, who was stood sentry in front of the cottage "Uncle Theodore won't let me go, because Aunty Lavinia is away, so Hermione has said she'll look into it"_

_"And you'd like us to go with her?" Theo asked._

_"If you don't mind?"_

_"We'd be honoured" Caradoc grinned._

_"What about Ronnie?" Theo asked, then added "I mean The Prince?"_

_"He is my Heir, and Uncle Theodore is reluctant to let both heirs go together"_

_"When do you want to leave?"_

_"Tomorrow at dawn" Harry replied "It'll give you time to prepare, and time for me to ask one more person"_

xoxox

"Let me guess?" Ron smiled.

"My mother and father were both happy to let me go" Luna grinned "I was thirty, and almost fully grown" She paused "The cave was getting a little crowded, and - to be honest - I was growing a little restless"

"So you jumped at the chance?"

"To say the least!" Luna beamed "The four of us set off on horseback the next morning"

"Horseback?" Molly frowned "If you are a...."

"We didn't want to advertise the fact" Luna said quickly "Plus we didn't want to scare the crap out of anyone we flew over"

xoxox

_"King Andul" Hermione bowed low "My father sends his greetings, and - well... us. He asked the four of us to come and help you with your raider problem"_

_"Welcome, Princess Hermione" Andul nodded "And welcome to your friends as well"_

_"Thank you" Hermione straightened up "If we could speak to your Head of The Palace Guard, I believe we can deal with this quickly"_

_"May I ask how?" The King looked them up and down "Forgive me for saying, but you don't seem all that.... fierce"_

_"There is more to us than meets the eye, your Majesty" Pellas said with a smile, then held up her hand and produced a little ball of flame._

_"Good god!"_

_"Half right" She smiled softly "But, as you can see - we have a lot to talk about"_

xoxox

"Over the next two days, we planned out our attack. But we also talked about magic with King Andul. About our history, and the future"

"But...." Fudge interrupted "What about the International Statute of Secrecy?"

"You mean the law that was created seven hundred years ago?" Bill Weasley asked with an amused grin "Or, to put it another way, nearly five hundred years after Harry's time"

"Oh" Fudge frowned "I forgot about that"

"Well - setting aside The Minister's complete inability to do basic maths - we were not that concerned about King Andul telling anyone, and we had to tell the Palace Guard something"

"Then you attacked?" Charlie asked.

"Yes" Luna sighed "We found the base they were using - an abandoned castle in the hills"

xoxox

_"DUCK!" Pellas yelled, then flung her arms forward, sending two streaks of dragon fire along the passage. The wizard, who had been aiming at Hermione, was vaporized on the spot._

_"Thanks" Hermione looked up "Why aren't they running away?"_

_"Maybe they didn't expect us" Theo suggested, glancing up and down the corridor "I mean they didn't expect magical resistance"_

_"Whatever the reason, may I suggest we move on?" Caradoc said firmly "We need to get to the inner sanctum"_

_"Any ideas?" Pellas asked._

_"That way" He pointed up the passage, then added "Left, then right"_

xoxox

"Caradoc was very good with directions" Luna grinned "But to make a long story less long, the four of us found their leader and... dealt with him"

"Dealt with...." Arthur asked, then shook his head "I don't think I want to know"

"Oh - it wasn't anything icky" Luna grinned "We killed him with a simple stab wound, but then - as punishment for misusing his magic - we bound his spirit to the castle he had been using to carry out his reign of terror for the rest of time" She paused, then sighed "Which, on reflection, was a mistake. But hey - we were young and foolish"

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'll explain in a minute" She said "But after that, we returned to The Palace, only to find King Harry, Queen Lavinia, Lady Jane and - to our great surprise - the other twelve Kings and Queens of the United Kingdom" She paused "Though, obviously it wasn't exactly United back then"

"What did they want?" Fudge asked.

"King Andul had summoned them to discuss the attacks, and what we'd told him" Luna replied "And it seems that all of the other monarchs had similar stories - tales of strange things happening, thing that couldn't be explained"

"Makes sense" Hermione nodded "Before Hogwarts was opened, there was very little cohesion in the magical world - at least in Britain"

"After the monarchs learned about magic, they all agreed that we needed a united approach to dealing with the emerging magical community" She paused "Six months later, King Harry, King Andul and Queen Lavinia held the first meeting of all the witches and wizards in the castle they had cleared Samuel Peverson out of" She watched as a look of understanding came over Dumbledore's face "Headmaster?"

"The first meeting of The Wizengamot is one of the key moments in history" Dumbledore said in a voice filled with awe "It lay down the foundations of our society, and formed the basis of much of our world" He paused, then stared at her, mouth open in disbelief "It was also when The Founders came forward with their plan to open a school"

The entire room fell silent - every single person staring at Luna in wonder.

"You've met The Founders?" Fudge asked after what seemed an eternity. Luna paused, then smiled.

"That depends on your definition of meet" She replied "You see, the night before the gathering started, King Harry and Lady Jane came to see us - Princess Hermione, Theo, Caradoc and me" She glanced across at the other Hermione, who was grinning from ear to ear, and apparently trying not to laugh.

xoxox

_"I asked the four of you here, because we wanted to talk to you about your plan" Jane and Harry sat opposite the four children._

_"You don't think we should do it?" Theo asked._

_"Oh - no" Jane shook her head "That's not it. We just want to alter it slightly" The four young mages simply stared at them in confusion, so Harry spoke._

_"My Chief of The Palace Guard is worried about the Queen's safety, and about yours"_

_"And your's, Majesty" Jane added, glancing at him._

_"And mine, apparently" He smiled "If you announce your plan tomorrow, you - all of you - will put yourself in the public eye. And someone might take that as an opportunity to to either attack you, to get at your parents, or to attack you, because of your parents"_

_"And Pellas - if your true nature gets out, then who knows what could happen" Jane said softly._

_"So what we suggest is that when you appear before the conference tomorrow, you do it under a glamour and under assumed named" Harry paused, then turned to the young dragon "Can you appear as anyone, Pellas?"_

xoxox

Luna stopped as Hermione finally lost her battle with laughter, and fell off her chair, giggling hysterically.

"MISS GRANGER!" McGonagall shouted. Hermione stood up, and slowly got herself under control.

"Sorry" She said, still grinning "Do go on, Luna"

xoxox

_"Yes" Pellas nodded, and morphed through a number of different forms in succession._

_"Good" Jane smiled "And very impressive by the way"_

_"Thank you"_

_"We've come up with four names" Harry continued "They are made up, so there are no families with these names, which means you won't inherit anyone else's family feuds, or any problems with their histories" He turned to his daughter "My darling - you will be Helga Hufflepuff"_

xoxox

Luna stopped again as, this time, the hall erupted into chaos. She watched it for a moment, then shrugged and turned to Ron and Hermione.

"Any ideas on how to shut them up?"

"You could turn in to Pellas and scare them" Ron suggested.

"In my natural form I'm nearly as long as the hall and my wings are twice as wide" She replied.

"Maybe not then" He continued smoothly.

"How come you two are so calm?" She asked curiously "I mean - you've learned I am twelve hundred years old, I am Rowena Ravenclaw and I am a dragon" She looked at them "Why aren't you freaking out?"

"In the last week or so, we've defeated Voldemort, gone back in time, liberated a kingdom, met an army of dragons and left our best friend behind to marry an actual, honest to god Princess" Hermione replied "I doubt we will ever get freaked out again" She realised Luna was smiling at her "Am I going to regret saying that?"

"Almost certainly" Ron grinned, then he stood up "Excuse me a second" He turned to stare down the hall, and at all the people who were still not paying attention, then put his wand to his throat "EVERYBODY SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Almost at once, the hall fell silent as everyone stared at him with looks varying from disbelief to outright amusement.

"Thank you" He said after removing the wand "Now - if you'll let Luna continue, you can all get back to your chaos later" He turned back to Luna "You must continue now"

"Thank you" She smiled "As I was saying - Princess Hermione, Theo, Caradoc and I became Lady Hufflepuff, Lord Slytherin, Lord Gryffindor and Lady Ravenclaw. We founded Hogwarts in this very castle, and became four of the five most famous witches and wizards in history" She paused "Well - six if you count King Harry" This time the hall remained silent, then Fred raised his hand "Yes, Fred?"

"Lady Rave..."

"Call me Luna, Fred" She shook her head in amusement "The Founders died a long time ago, and I haven't been Lady anything in over a thousand years"

"But..."

"Lets put it this way - either you call me Luna, or I will do something mean to you" She grinned maniacally at him. Fred gulped.

"Luna - if you and your friends are the actual Founders, and you all grew up together, how did Gryffindor and Slytherin end up fighting?"

"And why did...." George trailed off, screwing up his eyes.

"Theo" Hermione supplied.

"Theo - thank you" He nodded "Why did Theo bring a basilisk in to the castle?"

"He didn't, and they didn't" Luna said.

"But we know it happened" Tonks insisted "The history is well documented"

"You mean the same well documented history that say The Founders were pureblood mages who's families dated back to the time of Merlin?" Hermione started laughing again.

"As Min says - the history you have is deeply flawed on a number of levels" Luna said seriously "The basilisk was already in the castle - Peverson was planning on using it to continue his schemes, and I'm sorry to say we just didn't know"

"Didn't Harry tell you?" Fudge asked.

"He couldn't" Hermione replied suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Harry couldn't risk screwing with the future - he could only let it run as he had learned it in school" She continued, looking thoughtful "And if he didn't know where the basilisk came from, how could he tell them?"

"And there's something else" Ron said in an equally thoughtful voice "He already knew what happened when he was at school"

"Obviously" Fudge snapped.

"And - to get back to the basilisk for a second - it had a pretty significant and - if I am honest - a good influence on the course of the war"

"GOOD?" Fred and George jumped to their feet "After what it did to Ginny? To Hermione?"

"Ginny came out of her first year stronger" Arthur said, gazing at his youngest son "And she lost a lot of her illusions about The Boy Who Lived"

"And so, three years later, she was able to stand side by side with Harry" Ron finished "And to save his life"

"Do you think the Ginny who hadn't been possessed could've done that?" Arthur looked at his other four sons. They all exchanged glances, then nodded in unison.

"Theo and Caradoc didn't have a falling out, and Theo did not think blood was important" Luna said in a resigned tone "How could he, given who his parents were?"

"So.... how...."

"The stories sprung up two or three generations later, when an aspiring Dark Lord decided to rewrite history to support his own, warped agenda" She sighed "I considered doing something about it, but since I'm not a god, I figured it it wasn't my place to force anyone to follow me, or to decide what constituted the greater good for the human race" She turned to Dumbledore "Wouldn't you agree, Headmaster?"

"Very droll" He shook his head "Do you have any other amusing stories or pithy sayings to entertain us with, or can we get back to the matter at hand?"

"Well - let me see. Dragon. Founders. Wizengamot. Peeves. Destroying your warped image of the foundation of our entire society" She paused "CHECK!" She grinned as Ron and Hermione laughed "I'm done. You may go back to your chaos now"

"Thank you" He replied sarcastically "Now you have finished, here is what you are going to do" He stood up "You are going to tell us the spell this Jane woman used to go back in time. Then you are going to take us back, so we can return Harry to his family, and so he can continue his work to ensure the future of our world"

For a moment, no one spoke. Then Luna took a step forward, and stared down at him.

"Anyone who disagrees with the Headmaster's plan is free to leave" She said in a quiet voice, not looking away from him.

Almost at once, the entire Weasley family stood up, but instead of leaving the hall, they instead walked round to the back of the staff table, lining up behind Ron, Hermione and Luna.

A few seconds later, most of the other Order members left the hall, until Luna was left facing Fudge, Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall.

"Now, Albus, we're going to have a little chat" She smiled an evil smile "A nice, quiet, friendly little chat"

xoxox

**Chapter 13 - The Sleeping Dragon**

**(one week later)**

"Did she say what she wanted?" Ron asked as he and Hermione walked up the path to Sirius' cave.

"Only that she had a present for us, but wouldn't say what it was" Hermione replied "And that she really didn't want to see Fudge or Dumledore again"

"Can you blame her?" Ron shivered "I mean - after last time?"

"Oh - she isn't worried about herself" Hermione smiled "And I don't think she's worried about hurting them either"

"Then why...."

"I'm worried about accidentally destroying the school, Hogsmeade and a fair part of Scotland" Luna said, walking down the path towards them.

"Ahhh" Ron nodded "That would explain it" He ran up, and gave her a hug "It's good to see you"

"I've missed you too, Ron" She smiled, then turned to Hermione "Miss Granger"

"Miss Lovegood" She nodded politely, then followed her boyfriend and engulfed Luna in a hug "I've missed you, Lady R"

"I know" Luna smiled "But...."

"We understand" Hermione nodded "After that night...."

"I couldn't stay"

xoxox

**(one week before - The Great Hall)**

"A nice, quiet, friendly little chat" Luna stared at Fudge, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape.

"Now, now, Miss Lovegood" McGonagall said in a kindly voice "I'm sure there is no reason to get angry..."

"Really?" Fudge turned to the Transfiguration teacher "Potter is hiding somewhere, after slaughtering a lot of people using an army of dubious creatures" He turned back to Luna "I don't know who you think you are, young lady, but you will answer our questions or face the consequences!!"

The assembled Weasleys and Hermione all exchanged worried glances, then - in perfect unison - took two steps back.

Luna merely stood still, one eyebrow quirked in amusement, then turned to Dumbledore.

"Tell me something, Headmaster - have you ever considered where the school motto comes from?" Dumbledore frowned at the apparent non sequitur, but shook his head.

"I must admit, I always thought it was a metaphor" He replied.

"It isn't" Luna said sharply "It was created two nights before the school opened, after a slight.... mishap" She paused "Which, looking back, was kind of funny"

xoxox

_Princess Hermione, now more used to the name of Helga Hufflepuff, walked in to Rowena's room, and rolled her eyes._

_"You'd think a magical creature wouldn't sleep so damn much" She said to herself, then, after another thought, her eyes lit up._

_She pushed the door closed behind her, then crept over to her friend's bed._

_"I'm pretty sure this will teach her not to sleep late"_

xoxox

_"I take it you can explain this?"_

_Godric and Salazar were standing outside the castle, staring up at the place where the Western Tower had been earlier that morning._

_Helga and Rowena exchanged looks, then Helga slowly raised her hand._

_"Helga?"_

_"I thought I could teach Rowena a lesson about sleeping late, and making us do all the work"_

_"And did it work?" Salazar asked._

_"Not as such, no" She sighed "But I did learn something very important"_

_"Which is?"_

_"You should never tickle a sleeping dragon"_

xoxox

"In case you missed the point of the story, Headmaster, I will spell it out for you" Luna took a step forward "Helga - the daughter of my King and Queen, and a woman I consider closer than family, played a small, harmless prank on me, and I took out nearly a quarter of the school" She stared down at him, unblinking "Now imagine what I could do to you if you choose to piss me off" Dumbledore returned her stare, then looked down.

"Headmaster" Hermione walked forward until she was stood next to Luna "Harry knows.... sorry. Harry knew about your plans for his future"

"How...." Dumbledore stared, then glanced past Hermione to where Molly was stood "Never mind"

"He has no desire to be the poster child for unity. He killed Voldemort because Voldemort needed killing. He was evil, and a threat to every living creature on the planet. He didn't do it to save the world, or because you asked him to - which you didn't, by the way - or because he thought it would be good for his future career"

"He isn't The Boy Who Lived" Ron added, standing next to his girlfriend "He isn't your hero, and he is no longer your tool"

"He's gone, and he isn't coming back" Luna finished "Now - you can either accept that, deal with it and move on, or you can pout, whine and moan like a little baby-girl. Either way, it's not going to change the situation" The Headmaster stared at her for a few minutes, then nodded.

"While I admit I am disappointed about this turn of events, I will, for the moment, accept there is nothing I can do about Harry" He paused as she rolled her eyes "But that still leaves us with one more problem"

"Do tell"

"By your own admission, you are not human. And you are over a thousand years old. And you have, again by your own admission, admitted you are very dangerous" He stood up "I would be remiss in my duty if I didn't take steps to protect the rest of my students, and Minister Fudge would be in violation of his oath if he were to ignore everything you said" Luna glanced at Fudge, then back to Dumbledore.

"So what do you suggest?" She asked calmly.

"You spend a week at The Ministry, and let them research your magic with a view to finding a binding or limiting spell. We can then use that to ensure you won't lose control during the rest of your time at school" He paused "Whether the spell remains after you graduate will depend on your behaviour"

"In addition" Fudge added "You will take an oath not to reveal your status as both a dragon, and a Founder, to anyone who doesn't already know" He paused "And finally you will take a second oath not to use your power or position to overthrow or undermine the lawful government of the magical community" Luna stared at them, then furrowed her brow.

"So you have no desire to learn all I know about history? You have a living witness to The First Wizengamot meeting, to the Founding of Hogwarts and to the last one thousand years of history"

"Your history wouldn't match their history" Arthur said from behind her, and she turned to face him "Even if you keep your own history a secret, the idea that Lords Slytherin and Gryffindor were muggle-born twins would cause chaos if it ever came out"

"So you think we should hide it?" Luna asked curiously.

"No" He shook his head "I think the magical world would be a lot better off" He turned to Dumbledore and Fudge "But somehow, I don't think everyone would agree" Luna followed his gaze, then grinned wryly.

"I take your point" She turned to Ron and Hermione "You know I love you both dearly?"

"We do" Hermione smiled at her, while Ron nodded.

"Then I hope you can forgive me" She turned back to the two leaders of the wizarding world "Headmaster, Minister - one of the reasons that King Harry chose me for Ravenclaw was that I am incredibly curious about things. About everything, to be honest" She smiled fondly "It used to drive my parents to distraction when I was a foal" She shook her head in amusement "Anyway - much to my surprise, it turns out that even after all I've seen - after the twelve hundred years I have had to learn all about the world - I have realised that there are new things for me to learn, every day"

"I take it you have a point, Miss Lovegood?"

"Yes" She nodded "My point is that, due to my inquisitive nature, I am curious as to what you'll do if I refuse?"

"Then you will be arrested under the dangerous creatures laws, and - after a period of investigation as to how you came in to being....."

"My parents had a lot of sex" Luna said in a matter-of-fact tone, cause Hermione and Ron to burst out laughing. Fudge, however, continued as if she hadn't spoken.

"....You will be executed" He finished.

"Headmaster? Do you have anything to add to The Minister's statement?"

"I believe that - if you are willing to compromise - to use your talents to help us with some other problems - that we might be able to commute execution to life in prison"

"Other issues?" Hermione asked, then she shook her head "Let me guess - if she helps you return Harry, you'd let her live" She glanced at Luna, and they both rolled their eyes.

"The other thing I have learned in my extraordinary long life is that, in general, people - especially those in power - never change"

"While I'm sure your musings on humanity are very pity, Miss Lovegood, do you agree to our conditions?"

"No"

"No?"

"No"

"So you want us to arrest you, experiment on you and kill you?"

"No" She admitted "But I don't think that will be a problem" She glanced behind her, and lowered her voice to a whisper "You're going to want to take a few steps back" She smiled as they did, then looked back to the four adults facing her "I'm guessing that you don't believe my story"

"What makes you say that?" McGonagall asked.

"Because you are threatening me" Luna replied "You are threatening me in my own castle, and you seem to be under the delusion that you would be able to contain and capture me"

"We have a number of powerful mages at our disposal, Luna" Dumbledore said, pulling his wand out "And the wards around the castle are bound to me, and I have been slowly strengthening them since we arrived"

"You mean the wards that I helped weave in to the foundation of the school?" She asked with a beaming smile "In to the foundations of the school that I helped build?"

"Assuming you are telling the truth about being a Founder" Fudge sneered "Which I am still not sure you are"

"I can change that" She said with a time, then she took two steps forward, and jumped in to the air.

"DUCK!!" She heard Hermione yell behind her, then Luna let go of her conscious mind, and morphed in to her natural form.

xoxox

"My word" Arthur took another step back as Pellas the Dragon hovered in The Great Hall.

"She's beautiful" Charlie exclaimed "I mean.... she's glorious"

"Thank you" Pellas replied in a deep, rumbling voice that still managed to sound a little amused.

"And...." Hermione stared down the hall "DUMBLEDORE! Look at the walls! Look at the roof!" The Headmaster, who was currently hiding under the Hufflepuff table, glanced around, then turned back to Hermione, who was smirking at him. He nodded in resignation.

"Miss Lovegood" He called out, then - when there was no reply - he called out "Pellas?"

"Yes, boy?"

"I apologise"

"For what, boy?"

"For threatening you, for disbelieving you, and for trying to make you do anything against your will" He watched as the dragon rolled over in the air, then transformed back in to Luna, who alighted gracefully on the end of the Ravenclaw table.

"Thank you" She smiled, then clicked her fingers. A moment later, Flitwick appeared in the centre of the hall "Professor Flitwick - I am afraid that I will be leaving Hogwarts, and Ravenclaw House, in three minutes and two seconds. I just wanted to say thank you for all the help you've given me over the years, and that I am sorry to be leaving"

"Thank you, Miss Lovegood" He bowed "And, as unlikely as it might be, I will always be here, should you need any help"

"I will remember that, Professor" She smiled, then turned back to Dumbledore, Fudge, Snape and McGonagall "I don't like any of you, I don't trust any of you either and I certainly won't miss any of you" She stared at Dumbledore "I know you, Dumbledore - you will wait a few weeks for the fuss to die down, then you will delude yourself in to thinking that you tricked me. That you found a way to convince me of something that isn't true. And then you will start your scheming again, confident in the deluded belief you can find a way to get what you want" She raised her hand "But just keep this in mind" She clicked her fingers, and the entire castle started shaking. She clicked them again, and it stopped "Don't come after me or my beloved King, Dumbledore - it won't end well if you do" She took a step forward and jumped over the heads of the four adults, landing in front of Ron and Hermione, and - to their surprise - went down on one knee.

"Dragon-Friends, I must take my leave of you. But know that I, my family and our nation, are in your debt, and should you need us, we will be there" Ron and Hermione nodded, then Luna stood up "But, that aside, it has been an honour to know you - all of you" She glanced at the Weasleys behind her friends "And no doubt we will meet again in the near future" She bowed, then smiled as they all returned it. She glanced at her watch, and turned back to Flitwick "What do you know - two minutes, fifty seven seconds exactly" She grinned, then, in a flash of light, vanished.

For a couple of minutes, no one spoke, then Hermione turned to Ron.

"I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. Who wants to raid the kitchen?"

xoxox

**(one week later)**

"So - how can we help you today?" Ron asked as the three of them walked up to the cave.

"Actually, I can help you" Luna smiled softly "I have a bit of news, and a present for you"

"Okay" Ron glanced at Hermione, who shrugged "What's the news?"

"I am coming back to school in September" She smiled as their mouths fell open in surprise.

"How?"

"Like this" She replied, then morphed in to the form of an eleven year old girl with jet-black hair and bright green eyes.

"That's...." Hermione started, then paused.

"Pretty cool?"

"To say the least" Hermione nodded "Any particular reason you chose that form?"

"When Dumbledore, and especially Snape, see it, it will drive them up the wall" Luna grinned "Think of it as revenge for my King for all they did"

"Wow" Ron said.

"Aren't you worried they'll find out?" Luna merely stared at her with a slight smile "I mean - if they modify the wards so they can pick up your presence......" She trailed off, shaking her head "They would have to modify the wards that you helped create, and that you still have complete control over" She slapped herself on the forehead "Never mind" She smiled "I think next year is going to be a lot of fun"

"More than you might think" Luna beamed "When you get back to school, go to The Room of Requirement, then call for the four ghosts"

"Okay...."

"When they arrive, tell them that Pellas sent you" She smiled "That's all you will need to say" Ron and Hermione exchanged confused looks, but nodded.

"Will we see you before the new term?" Hermione asked.

"Hopefully, yes" Luna nodded "But I am going to go and visit my family in Romania for a while - I haven't seen them since I was adopted by Luna and Mallon, and I miss them"

"I can imagine" Ron grinned "Well - take care of yourself, Luna" He gave her a warm hug "And thank you - for everything"

"Be safe" Hermione added, hugging her friend.

"You too" Luna smiled, wiping her eyes "Because I'm going to need a friend or two come September. And besides - I'd hate to miss being the cool Aunt to your kids"

"KIDS?" Ron and Hermione exclaimed in surprise, but Luna merely smirked at them, then vanished from sight. They stared at the spot where she'd been, then Ron turned to his girlfriend.

"You know - I love her to bits, but every so often...."

"Yes?"

"I just want to brain her!"

xoxox

**Epilogue**

They walked in to the Room of Requirement, and let the door close behind them.

"We'd like to speak to the House Ghosts, please" Hermione called out. For a few moments, nothing happened, then - one by one - the four ghosts drifted in. First to arrive was the Bloody Baroness, followed by The Gray Lady, Sir Nicholas with the Fat Friar the last to arrive.

"You summoned us, young Gryffindor?" The Baroness asked.

"Yes" Hermione paused, then took a deep breath "Pellas sent us"

"Did she indeed?" The Friar asked "And what do you know of Pellas?"

"That she goes by many names, that she once stood as Knight Protector to our friends and that she has a very strong connection to this school"

"Then you do know her" The Gray Lady smiled, then turned to the other three "It's time"

"Time for what?" Hermione asked. But instead of answering her question, the four ghosts closed their eyes, and - to the shock and amazement of their audience - transformed in to four very familiar figures.

"But.... but..." Hermione started "But how?"

"That, my dear Min" Harry said with a smile, while Lavinia, Jane and Jester lined up behind him "Is a very interesting story"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer**
> 
> Harry Potter and associated characters all belong to JK Rowling.
> 
> Jane, Dragon and associated characters all belong to Weta Workshop and Nelvana Ltd, based on original characters by Martin Baynton.
> 
> All original characters, the story and so forth, belong to me. And while I am not intending to claim copyright or make any money out of this, I do retain ownership of the story. If you wish to copy it to another site, you can, as long as the author information and two disclaimer chapters stay as they are.
> 
> **Notes**
> 
> If you've never seen "Jane and The Dragon", you should. Although it is a kids show, there are a lot of "adult themes" explored. Kind of like "Buffy", only with less vampires and more knights.
> 
> And since I started watching it, I've wanted to try to write a story for it. So a cross-over with (a version of) the Harry Potter universe seemed like a suitable thing to do.
> 
> _Luna_
> 
> Of all the characters in the Harry Potter universe, Luna is by far and away the most interesting, and has the most potential to play with (if you will excuse the phrase).
> 
> Her way of seeing things, her dreamy nature and her generally sunny disposition all open themselves up to making her far more than she is - something I've explored in the majority of my other stories (Project Darkling and Lost In Middle Earth for example).
> 
> Consequently, making her a dragon seemed like a fun thing to do. But, at the same time, I had to avoid making her the focus of the story, because it was about Jane and Harry, rather than Luna the Dragon.
> 
> But I also realised I hadn't made it obvious enough, and that it was kind of just sprung on you at the end. So I went back and rewrote a few of her lines to suggest she was more than she was, and that - somehow - she was connected to the past as well as the present.
> 
> _Jane, Jester and Dragon_
> 
> From watching the show, it is pretty obvious that Jane and Jester are destined for each other. But since Jane and Dragon are also (for want of a better phrase) "life-partners", I can foresee problems between Dragon and Jester when the two humans finally get together.
> 
> But since Dragon loves Jane, I think he'd learn to get along with Jester for her sake, even if some of the old antagonism remains.
> 
> _Dumbledore And McGonagall_
> 
> Although I loved Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows, I also like the idea of an evil, manipulative Dumbledore, who is just using Harry for his own nefarious purposes. This is something else I've explored a few times (The Silent Trio, for example). And usually I have McGonagall on his side because he never went to The Dursleys, so she didn't get to learn how right she was about them being unsuitable guardians.
> 
> However the stories (the seven canon stories) also support the idea that she is a pretty weak-willed woman, and will defer to Dumbledore when he puts her on the spot. She did it during Goblet, and again during Phoenix. So the idea that she would side with Dumbledore over Harry's treatment is not as surprising (to me at least) as most people seem to think.
> 
> _Cuthbert, Ivan, Gunther_
> 
> Cuthbert is a brat, and it would not surprise me if he turned out to be a bastard when he grew up.
> 
> Gunther is less so, but I think he is too much under his father's thumb most of the time, and if a conflict arose, he would believe it is his duty to follow The King, rather than his own heart. Even if that King is not behaving like a monarch should.
> 
> Ivan is clearly just a fool, and would follow anyone who gave him enough money or beer.
> 
> _Voldemort_
> 
> I realise I dealt with Voldemort very quickly, and off camera (so to speak), but that was on purpose. The story wasn't about him, in the same way that it wasn't about Luna.
> 
> The story is called 'Harry and Jane', because it is about Harry and Jane (and Lavinia, as it turns out). All the other characters, even Ron, Hermione, Luna and Dumbledore (to one degree or another) are secondary to the three main heroes (Harry, Jane, Lavinia), and so while Voldemort's death is necessary, I did not want it to play a major part of the story. So you only see him once, when he dies, because that's all it really needs.
> 
> _Future_
> 
> There might be a continuation/sequel to this. There are a lot of stories to explore about Harry and Lavinia in the past, and the various children they produce.
> 
> Plus Luna's return to Hogwarts as little Harriet (cause naming a girl with black hair and green eyes Harriet is really the only thing you can do) opens up a whole world of possibilities.
> 
> (Plus "Harry Potter and The Dark Lord Sidious" is well in to the narrative plot stage, and might be coming to a site near you soon).
> 
> Edited 12/04/2010 to remove the changes put in before the admins (Yay for the admins!) fixed the problem of formatting within HTML Tags.


End file.
